A Alley Viper Tale
by whiteknightredcross
Summary: Ever want a story about a hero of Cobra, I give you Alley Viper One Eight Eight. Non cannon based off the original Marvel comics G.I. Joe run with a small spice of characters from the Devils Due Comic run. I do not own G.I. Joe and Cobra.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the hotel room. They kept the lights down so they wouldn't expose themselves. The smell of stale beer cans from night before put him in a foul mood. They were on a mission, and not only did the squad leader let the others drink on mission. The squad leader joined them in their drinking. They were supposed to be the best of the best. It's why he chose this path. To walk with the elite, shoulder to shoulder with biggest and baddest. The lack of discipline in the squad made him miss his army days. Rangers knew when to play and when to work. This squad was full of clowns. He just shook his head hearing them argue in the next room over their card game. He checked the pistol he had on his ankle under his civies, the knife in the small of his back and the other knife on his other ankle. His gear was in his duffle bag like the others. They were to keep quiet till the contact showed, and their contact was late. But then again Dreadnoks were always late. They were no better then a merc squad to him, loyal to the money. His alley viper echo squad was there and on time as always. It was a cold night, no cloud cover just smog, moon and stars.

They rented 2 rooms with conjoining doors each had two double beds. It was a cheap motel, made motel 6 look like the Hilton. The beds were hard as rock, and small water heaters. He was in the quieter of the two rooms. They were in the other. Card games normally ended badly when played with other cobra agents. It was in the Alley Viper's code to cheat and win by any means necessary. So the others sit at a table surrounded by cash, cards and cheaters. It was a recipe for a fight. He just stared out the window. There are six of them in echo squad. He was One Eight Eight, his birth name was Noah DeCainne. He "died" in prison after his court marshal from the army. He rubbed his brown hair and realized he hadn't showered yet today. The squad leader was an ex gang banger turned cobra viper. In his youth the guy was a nasty piece. His number was One One Five. His name is Benjamin "Benny" Alvarez, oldest on the team. One Eight Eight was the squad leaders right hand. Both had survived the cobra civil war. The rest had joined after. Back then One One Five was early in his alley viper career and One Eight Eight was only a viper. Till one mission changed that and he proved his allegiance to the commander.

As One Eight Eight looked out over the streets he could see the team's youngest member. She made alley viper early. She was disciplined unlike the others. She too was ex army. The others tried to haze her till One Eight Eight put his foot down. Took her in like a younger sister. He took crap from higher up. But he had protection up top to a degree. He earned that in the civil war. The team's youngest member was dressed like a hooker walking the corner waiting for their contact. She was born Julie Santiago, now she was known as Two Four One. He kept an eye from the window; he hated sending in a squad member alone, old ranger habits die hard. Nine Nine was playing cards with One Four Six and one two zero. Nine Nine was losing, older then One Eight Eight but still couldn't bluff to save his life. One of the better street fighters to ever join Cobra, he was one of the worst card players. The squad's tech expert was cleaning house, One Four Six had been counting cards the whole game. And the last at the table is one two zero, she still hasn't picked up the card counting. She had her own way to cheat.

One Eight Eight shook his head again, they were arguing again but that was it. His squad leader nudged him,  
"so playa how's our girl?" No sign of emotion from One Eight Eight he was still angry the team was ordered to leave their shields at the safe house, "She's holding her own. She crippled a pimp earlier who got in her face about who owns that corner. Dr Knox should have left the full OP to us." The older alley viper smirked and patted his younger ally, "Just relax. I'd rather if some one got pinched it was the Dreadnoks not us. I'm going on food run. Anything?" One Eight Eight just shook his head. His squad leader smirked and headed for the door, "yo viper spawn I'm doing a food run. Army in charge till I get back." The door closed behind the squad leader. Curses and groans heard from the other room. A smile crossed One Eight Eight's face.

He could hear a wrestling match break out in the next room. "See! The witch has been pulling cards from her boot!" One Four Six shouts. One two Zero snapped back, "don't hate the player baby, you just wish you were this good." That's when the table flipped and he could hear blows exchanged. Between the grunts and cries of pain he couldn't make out the winner. He heard the engine of motor cycles and saw 2 bikes and a heavy jeep. In the passenger seat of the Jeep he could see the pink hair of an all too well known Dreadnok. They stopped and picked up Two Four One and drove off. He moved from the window, "GEAR UP VIPERS WE ARE A GO!" panic in the next room as the three scramble and get geared up. He slips on his Kevlar vest and grabs his duffle with his helmet and rifle inside. Throws a heavy jacket on over as he slides an ear piece in his ear and leaned against the wall to wait for the others. He bends over and picks up the squad leader's gear bag and the younger viper's bag. The others finally lined up and they vacate the room. Soft stepping with gear they reach the elevator to find the squad leader coming off the elevator with nachos and a beer. He saw them and cussed under his breath and threw his food in the trash. Retrieving his gear from his second command they all entered the elevator and selected parking garage. As they where going down Two Four One radioed in, "This is Two Four One. Successful contact made. They have the item." Then she relayed the address. The team entered the garage and headed towards the two black vans they brought. They were equipped with armored sides and bullet proof windows. They split up, the squad leader took Nine Nine and one two zero. That sat with good with One Eight Eight. He preferred the techie to the others, as One Four Six climbed in the van he was smirking, "My my...mmmmmmmm I love money. I told you they couldn't handle my black butt at cards."

One Eight Eight laughed a bit, "Yes you did. They finally catch you counting cards?" "Nah brotha too slick for that. We caught Miss Thang sneaking cards from her boot. She flashed some skin, distract and pull from boot." One Eight Eight just shook his head, "Give me a street cam look of the address Two Four One radioed in. Something doesn't feel right." The techie got serious tone, "Been wit ya long enough to know to trust that gut of yours. Saved my bacon a couple times." Besides the squad leader One Four Six knew One Eight Eight the longest. They went through viper basic training together. One Eight Eight convinced him to go alley viper with him instead of Tele viper. They kept with traffic as they drove. One Eight Eight asked, "Any cops at all?" "Nah Noah not one cop. Why?" One Eight Eight answered, "Cause Carter I haven't seen one all day. Find it odd for a down town city section not to have even one cop." The techie alley viper scratched his chin, "I'm contacting an old friend in the Tele Vipers see if they picked up any chatter." One Eight Eight nodded as he drove. When it was just him and One Four Six they used first names. They reached their destination and parked outside. He looked back at One Four Six and the Alley Viper shrugged. They got out with there gear bags in hand. The building was an old empty office building up for lease. It was four stories tall. The outside needed a new paint job bad. Some windows were broken and not being in the best part of town. It was easy to guess why no one had leased it in a while. One Eight Eight noticed some tagging on the surrounding buildings. But he didn't see any gang members loitering, but it wasn't the first time the Dreadnoks have cleared an area for their use. They reunited with the other alley vipers and walked toward the doors that had two Dreadnoks in jeans and vests outside the door watching the Jeep and bikes. One of the Dreadnoks step forward, "They all are inside getting all friendly like." The Dreadnok's hair was red and white and nappy up in a pony tail. He smelled of cheap box wine. The others teeth revealed how long he had chewed in his life. His grin left a lot to be desired. It was very obvious that some Dreadnoks never use the Cobra dental plan.

The squad leader motioned "Nine Nine and One Two Four keep these knuckle draggers company while we conduct our business" the squad leader got a dirty look from the Dreadnoks. One Eight Eight made eye contact with One Four Six again. Another shrug meant no info from the terror dome yet. He nodded and went inside with the others. As they entered they could hear the heavy metal music from some broken speakers on an old radio. One Dreadnok was air guitaring while the other two sat with their alley viper. Two Four Ones eye lit up she saw her squad. She immediately stood up to catch the duffle bag with a loud thud. Nodded thanks and began to change into gear. One Eight Eight saw the three Dreadnoks in the room and recognized them immediately. Zarana, the sister of Zartan. This makes the green haired rebel Zanya, Zartan's daughter. The third was thrasher the Dreadnok main wheel man who was known for a bad temper. One Eight Eight's curiosity almost got the better of himself. He now wondered what they were going to transport. He shrugged it off. Two Four One nudged him from the side, "I owe you for my gear. That hooker outfit was not comfortable at all, missed my Kevlar." One Eight Eight gave her a wink and a nod then turned to the squad leader conversation with Zarana. "Take the blimey thing and shove off." Screeched the pink haired Dreadnok. Zarana chewing snuff looked more annoyed every time she spit. The Alley Viper squad leader nodded, "Fine by me, but I have to check it to make sure it's secure." Zarana threw her arms up and rolled her eyes. Zayna took pleasure in her aunt's distaste. She then slapped thrasher upside the drivers head, "get the blasted thing out for the Alley Vipers. The way that one keeps checking the exits it's makin' me paranoid." She pointed at One Eight Eight. The squad leader snickered, "That's our army boy, playa's always like that. He has trust issues since the civil war." Zarana started shaking her finger, "I know I know yer bloody face. Don't tell me it'll come. Old viper detail right." One Eight Eight nodded and was hoping she let it go; he didn't need reminded about of the past. As the squad leader finish checking the package, thrasher began to fiddle with his phone "stupid piece of crap, more worthless then tits on a bull". The package was a large metal cylinder with a viewing glass. Inside a bright pink thick goop, not one label though. But Dr. Knox convinced cobra high command to get it.

One Eight Eight felt a tug on his gun belt he turned to see Two Four One looking at him and leans in to whisper, "Can we talk down the hall just us?" One Eight Eight looked at the out of character request, her eyes meant urgent. Then as the puzzle pieces began to fit One Four Six came running in the room full gear, "NOAH JUD-" One Eight Eight felt his gear straps pulled from behind to the floor as sniper fire erupted through the windows putting a bullet through the squad leaders leg and killing one two zero. Bullets ripped through her kevlar vest spraying blood behind her. One Four Six hit the ground heading for cover. A few explosions outside told them the exit was compromised. Zarana dove under a desk gripping her revolver from her leg, and let off some shots blind through the window. Zayna grabbed Thrasher's AK47 and returned fire. Thrasher ran for the door like a bat out a hell. His fellow Dreadnok's cursed his cowardice. One Eight Eight opened his bag, pulled mask out then helmet and finished gearing up. He noticed communication unit down now, no jammed he told himself remembering the Dreadnok's phone. Bullet ripped through the table he was behind. "SNIPER HAS A THERMO SCOPE" he shouted as he looked for a meatier object to hide behind. Shot gun sounds from the door across the room. One shot then a second as the door hinge shook. He raised his sub machine gun and put holes through the thin office door. He pulled the trigger three times, each unleashing burst of three rounds. He could hear shouts of pain. As the door kicked open he saw the green uniform of G.I. Joe. He continued to fire at the door dropping two more green shirts before another sniper round went through the table into his vest. The table broke the round enough it didn't pierce his vest. It was enough though for the breach team to gain unhindered access. Behind the green shirts he saw the black beret of the G.I. Joe Warrant Officer Flint. He could hear his bark orders, "HIT HARD JOES! THAT ALLEY VIPER IS MINE" Behind him was Lady Jaye and Air Tight. One Eight Eight sent up a silent thank you that the damn ninja Snake Eyes wasn't there. He had to think quickly. He was exposed, and the Dreadnoks already were bugging out. One Four Six popped smoke grenades and One Eight Eight hit his helmets thermal sensor as he looked for Two Four One. Before he could turn a hand grabbed his shoulder he turned with a knife drawn and saw One Four Six's visor. With a quick hand motion the two moved to crouched position back to back. One Eight Eight kept looking but couldn't see Two Four One. They began to move and went for the door they originally came in but as they made it to the door they found themselves face to face with Flint in the smoke.

One Eight Eight quickly hit the shotgun out of his hands when Flint's foot came up and snap kicked out One Eight Eight's knee putting him back to the ground. His alley viper companion turned to shoot but took a shot from the sniper. One Eight Eight pulled his knife and came up after Flint and took a fist to his helmet. But the knife went deep into Flint's thigh, the Joe screamed in pain as One Eight Eight twisted the knife. The Alley Viper was happy for the smoke keeping his knife hidden long enough to strike. Flint returned with another strike across the helmet of One Eight Eight. The Alley Viper returned his punch and jumped up using his helmet to head butt Flint breaking his nose. And then realizing that his opponent was disoriented he grabbed One Four Six's vest and dragged him for the hall way. If he stayed to finish that sniper would intervene again. They got to the hall way and slammed the door behind them, then braced it with debris nearby. He turned to see Two Four One catching her breath. One Four Six checked his wound and gave a thumbs up. One Eight Eight motioned Two Four One to fall in line and they moved in tactical formation room to room making sure no more surprises. One Eight Eight knew there was a traitor but that came after survival. The squad leader and he had a fall back plan to a cobra safe house if all hell broke loose. On a side office One Eight Eight hooked up his grapple gear and the others followed suit no words. Still hearing gun fire in the room they came from they jumped for the windows and began to repel down one story and kicked in the windows. Unhooked the gear and landed in the same motion.

One Eight Eight's landing off by flint's kick to his knee. Two Four One helped him stand as they ran through the hallways for the stairs. Once on the stairs they found two green shirts holding Zarana at gun point. Zayna was out cold on the stairs. Zarana had a decent trail of blood from her leg where she was shot and Zayna's face was purple from being struck. One Eight Eight instinctively pulled the trigger shooting both Joe's in the back. Zarana sighed, "I'll owe you? Get us the bloody hell out of here. That yank Joe caught Zayna with her rifle and that yellow suit got my leg." One Eight Eight paused to weigh the outcome. He motioned, "Two Four One grabs Zayna. And you help Zarana; don't bleed out before we can patch you up." One Four Six went to protest but One Eight Eight cut him short, "you said you wanted to pick up girls." The glare he got back would kill if he could see it through the visor. "Now you get a sense of humor." They moved as fast as they could One Eight Eight up front with gun raised. He was missing his shield right now badly, but he shakes it off. It's at the safe house he keeps telling himself. They reached the ground floor and One Eight Eight peaked out the stair well door. Then closed it quietly and in a whisper, "Never leaving the shield behind again. There's five plus tactical targets, swat or FBI." Zarana shook her head and spoke softly, "Not enough time to think of a plan. Not with the Joe's behind us." One Eight Eight nodded in agreement, he scanned the group one last time and saw Zayna was awake, "Grab your aunt and Alley Vipers do what you do best." Zayna rolled her eyes as she went to follow the Alley Viper's orders. Zarana wasn't much pleased either. One Eight Eight grabbed a flash bang, opened the door and rolled it into the room.

The blast from it rattled the door. Then One Eight Eight's shoulder hit it and he slides low on his knee pads. Firing off three rounds bursts one at the agents. One Four Six went with three round burst as well, every shot hurt from his sniper wound. Two Four One went single shot, picking her targets. The fire fight was short lived. Between the flash bang and three sub machine guns the Vipers made Swiss cheese out of the agents. As they entered the lobby they found a couple of agents alive on the floor. Quick shots from the SMG's finished the work. "Move it! Move it! That was not quiet. The Joe's will know, plus that sniper most likely moving to reposition him self." They exited and saw two dead Dreadnoks and the dead Alley Viper. One Eight Eight stopped to quickly strip the Viper of his gun and helmet. Then a car came through squealing to a stop, a larger old four door sedan. "GET IN GET IN! Yelled Thrasher. Zarana and Zayna slid in the back with One Four Six. One Eight Eight punched Thrasher and pushed him over taking the wheel as Two Four One went around and got shotgun. Thrasher came up to swing till he felt Two Four One's gun in his hip and she shook her head.

One Eight Eight punched the gas as two sniper bullets ripped through the car roof. One nicked One Eight Eight's arm and the other cleared Zayna's shoulder and buried in her leg. She screamed out curses as she went to stop the bleeding. One Eight Eight kept his mind on driving anything else might get them killed or caught. As the car sped off and rounded the corner they saw Lady Jaye and Air Tight exit the front door with two more green shirts. Jaye in anger shot blindly at them as they escaped. First parking garage they came across they ducked in and went car shopping. One Eight Eight pulled up next to a large suburban. Zarana spoke fast, "only if yer Viper butt wanna get caught. That's the first thing the Joe's will look for. It big, full of metal and can handle all of us. We should go for speed split to two cars. Ov'r there that BMW and that Porsche." One Eight Eight thought fast then agreed to the suggestion, the Nok's would know about stealing cars. Two Four One shook her head and walked up behind One Eight Eight and put a hand on his back, "No we are injured and need to stick together." No one saw the mule kick coming from One Eight Eight, his foot caught Two Four One in the gut and send her sprawling to the floor.

Her rifle slide away as the others gasped in shock, One Eight Eight drew his side arm and took aim, "HOW LONG!" One Four Six stepped back waiting to see it play out. He motioned Zarana and Zayna back. "Noah don't do this. Don't. I tried to save you. I still can." Two Four One pleaded. One Eight Eight shook his head staying very stoic, "how long have you been a Joe spy? Don't answer that I don't care." Zayna coughs, "The hooker was a spy. Damn-" she got a shhh from Zarana while she checked her niece's wounds and patched her up. Two Four One looked up, she quieted. She had seen the cold stare in One Eight Eight before. She tried one more time, "Noah, you looked after me, you took care of me in the unit. That's not a Cobra thing, it's an Army thing. You are not Cobra at heart." One Four Six stood weighing the out come. He knew One Eight Eight took care of the girl like a sister. One Eight Eight lowered the gun, and she sighed relief until he spoke, "Feel that moment of trust, stupid girl. I trusted you, which was my mistake. See Cobra is my family, it's all I have. Now those dead Vipers back there may have been idiots but they were my idiots. Hail Cobra!" He lifts the gun again and pulls the trigger, bullet through the head.

Thrasher peeks his head out of the car, "Is it over? Cause we still on the run." One Four Six looked around and nodded, "It's over, never doubted my boy. Let's get the wheels and jet." One Eight Eight walked over and stripped the Alley Viper armor of the dead corpse. Zarana looked to her Dreadnoks, "Get those cars open and running, I'll ride with army boy in one and you two with the other viper." Thrasher ran for the Porsche and shook his head, "No good on this one. It's got low jack, that Audi over there." He ran over and popped the door no issue. He had it purring instantly. Zayna gave lip to Zarana, "Give the orders while you can old lady." Zarana gave her a death stare, "Keep it up princess see how soon before I bloody bend ya over my damn knee and give you the whooping my brother won't." Two four six checked on One Eight Eight, "The life of Alley Vipers eh?" One Eight Eight nodded, "Damn straight. Let's get to the safe house. It's the one off harbor and 28th. We'll go north you guys go south that way we can cause more confusion. Any luck One One Five is already there." His fellow Alley Viper nodded, "I heard dat stay safe brotha" One Eight Eight fist bumped him and then took the gear and put it in the Audi. Thrasher saw him coming and slipped over to the other car. Zarana slid in the car on the shot gun seat. One Eight Eight took off his armor and helmet through them in the trunk. He kept his weapons up front. They waited for One Four Six to follow suit but he took the passenger seat while Zanya slide in back and stretched out in the back seat of the BMW. Thrasher peeled out and headed south as per One Four Six's direction while One Eight Eight drove out heading for the north route.

He kept checking behind them as he drove, One Eight Eight was keeping quiet. Zarana nudged him, "blimey you're quiet. But you did me and my blood a solid. I owe ya and Zarana don't owe many people." She was trying to get him to smile to lighten the mood. He just nodded to her words. The Audi felt weird to him, it felt light. He hadn't driven anything this light in a long time. Zarana reach for the radio to turn it on and found a classic rock station with Kansas playing. She turned it up and rolled the window down. One Eight Eight sighed "the tinted windows hide us better." She snapped back, "This damn car is Closter phobic I need some bloody fresh air." After a couple minutes she cooled off, "I figured out why I remember you. During the civil war you saved ol' commander and my brother from an assassination attempt. You killed your whole squad as they sided with Sepentor. Figured it was best not to say it out loud earlier. People get bloody weird when you bring the past stories like that one. Zartan requested your squad as our contact." He nodded, "Zartan normally does, better then working with firefly. That prick always gets people killed. Plus he's BAT happy. I hate BATs." Zarana nodded in agreement, "Damn bastard robots. Last time one near took ma' head clear off." One Eight Eight laughed, "Two rounds in the back once. If it wasn't for my Kevlar I'd be dead."

He made a turn and rolled down his window. Zarana gave a triumph smile as she pulled his rifle from the back. She began to check out the sub machine gun. Found the MARS logo on it. "Blimey they stock you snakes with toys. Give me an AK and I'd kick half yer heads in with out breaking a sweat." He shook his head, "I'll give your Dreadnok's their due on anarchist and militia tactics but when it comes to G.I. Joe, Viper's have the highest kill count. But you can keep the MARS tech just leave me my 1911." Zarana scoffs, "Horse hockey! Killing 4 Joe's pinned under a tank doesn't count." He raised a hand to interject, "Commander counted it, through a huge party." Zarana' quick wit slipped before she could stop herself, "we'll he's a bloody fool" One Eight Eight's hand went for his pistol then he caught himself and set it on the shifter. Not before Zarana saw his move. She looked over, "bugger your a loyal one. What made you this loyal to cobra?" One Eight Eight took a deep breath and made another turn. "I was a ranger in the Army till my CO got me locked up on false charges. Then after I'm in Leavenworth I find out my wife is divorcing me and now engaged to my CO, all that in the first six months of my twenty eight year sentence, I got to a dark place. Betrayed by all you loved kinda changes how you look at things. Met a guy in prison who led me to Cobra, Cobra became my future, my family."

Zarana nodded and stayed quiet, unsure why she was being nice and unsure what to say. She went digging through the glove box and found a pack of smokes. They were Capri slims, she offered One Eight Eight but he just shook his head. Then spoke as she lit up, "so are you in or out?" Zarana looked confused, "What!?" One Eight Eight rephrased, "You know Cobra Commander won't pay if the canister is not delivered. And I'm not going to fail my mission. I'm going after it in Joe custody." She cursed, "Bloody hell he is that cheap. Yeah I'm in. We'll send the princess home, she's too banged up plus we'll need reinforcements." One Eight Eight nods, "Agreed, we'll restock and plan." They pulled up to a small mom and pops deli called 'Momma Arbco's deli'. Zarana scoffed, "you guys are still using Arbco to hide under?" One Eight Eight nodded, "Let's go." He checked through the window to check for customers inside before he walked in, he saw none. "Morning Fred, how's the snake farm?" The blonde waiter answered, "Snake farms good got one injured, acquired him today." One Eight Eight nodded, "Got three more coming Fred be kind to leave the light on." His manners too polite. The one known as Fred nods back. One Eight Eight leads Zarana through the back freezer the back room and opens the hidden door to the safe house. They go down the stairs and find their squad leader passed out. All patched up and a bottle of rum in his hand. One Eight Eight just shook his head and walked by the man and dropped his gear on the center table. He then walked over to a clean table and began to wash his arm where he got nicked. After it was cleaned he pulled down the med kit and pulled out some needle and thread. Walked over and took two swigs of the rum and began to stitch up his own arm. Zarana saw him doing it and walked over jumping up onto the table. She grabs the hole in her pants and ripped it more to get to her leg and began to clean. She swigged the rum too and began to dig the bullet out. She yelped and cussed through it but she dug it out and cleaned up. She found another sterilized needle in the med kit and began her own sew job.

As she finished One Four Six came in with the other two Dreanoks, "Brotha how you going to do a brotha like that. Next time we switch." One Eight Eight grinned, "Okay, you can ride with the queen of Dreadnoks." One Four Six paused, Zarana's reputation was earned. He couldn't tell if his fellow alley viper was setting him up or not. One Eight Eight motioned him to the table, "Get patched up we're moving soon." The squad leader came out of his drunken sleep. "The hell you are playa. We don't have the man power. I'm too injured and half our teams dead. Mission fail, we go home. Where's the young one? She was with you right?" One Eight Eight stood stoic, "I kill all traitors, and she was a spy. I'm going to complete this mission with or with out you. If try to stop me, I'll shoot you." The squad leader was taken back, open disobedience wasn't army boys style. He saw One Four Six, "So where do you stand, with army or me?" One Four Six motioned to One Eight Eight, "with army, I say I'm sorry but I'm not. I'll follow my boy on point over you any day." One One Five shook his head and scowled, "Just so you know Carter. DeCainne there killed his entire squad to follow orders. It's all he knows. He's just a good dog. Instead of the army holding his leash, its Cobra's high command. A little history on your boy." One Four Six looked at One Eight Eight, "You're some kind of stupid boss man if you think I didn't hack all your files before I went on mission with you all. A brotha gotta know who has his back. So yeah I know about Noah in the civil war. I also know about his contact in cobra high command that came from it. Cobra rewards complete loyalty, this will get me put on the radar with Cobra high command."

Losing the argument the squad leader ripped off his echo squad patch and threw it, "It's yours, kill her or drown her, the squads yours. I'm going back to base, and give my report and recommendation on what to do with you." He got dressed and stormed out of the safe house. One Eight Eight picked up the patch, "One Four Six, get patched up and then get a hold of your Tele viper contact. I need details on how much was compromised and any information on that Joe team that hit us. Zarana pick your weapons." Zarana nodded looking at the walls covered in MARS industry hardware. "Finally a shopping store in my style. Zayna return to your father and explain what happened. You get shot again he'll have my bloody head. Tell him we need reinforcements. Thrasher you take her, take the BMW and sell it." Zayna gritted through a nod, she hurt too much to argue. She went to pull the bullet out of her leg but Zarana had to help her finish, the pain was too much. Zayna looked up in a whisper, "You sure you'll be okay with that viper. My father would kill me if I left you to die with them." Zarana smirked, "Yeah we have an understanding." Zayna nodded and hopped down, "Let's go tool. We need to get to my father ASAP." Thrasher gave a hard stare at One Eight Eight. He got punched one too many times for his liking, but he'd rather not pick the fight with the itchy trigger finger in viper armor.

A heavy sigh as One Eight Eight found his shield. He remembered when alley vipers where orange and blue. He preferred the new black and red. The yellow and black didn't appeal to him either, the red and black was perfect. He checked his night stick under the shield. He had ordered a swivel handle titanium one. The normal steel one was fine but this one really sang as it struck. He then moved to his vest, pulled his patches and knives off. With one last look at the bullets in it he threw it in the corner. Reached over and pulled a new one from the safe house's armor locker and signed the log. He got all his patches on it and knives. Next he replenished all empty magazines and the grabbed fresh supplies. Grabbed water from the fridge and began to strip his rifle to clean it. Zarana sat down next to him and set her revolvers on the table. They sat quiet together cleaning guns. Then One Four Six came walking in shaking his head, "Well she was a spy, but she wasn't G.I. Joe. Our little girl was FBI. She bugged our main comm to base. Plus they thought an unknown FBI agent would stand a better chance then a Joe we know. They called in the Joe's when we got the mission. But now the Joe's have taken custody of the package. Now it's just the three plus their green shirts. FBI wants the package so they are arguing over custody. Plus that Joe you stabbed, medical air lifted. Seems your knife did its job. He'll live but he won't walk for a while."

One Eight Eight nodded, "I was aiming for the artery." Zarana nudged him giving an approving nod, "Now we just have to watch out for his psycho girl friend." The vipers both looked puzzled and Zarana rolled her eyes, "Lady Jake er what's her bloody name? Jaye, yeah that's it." One Four Six grinned, "That honey with the short hair and low cut army top. Mmmmm. I call dibs." Zarana nodded, "All yours, she's a peach." Sarcasm dripping as she spoke. One Four Six got back on topic, "We also have a problem, mad doctor mind bender heard about our 'set back' and got permission to send Firefly in." That left the room quiet except for a "bugger" from Zarana. One Eight Eight knew Firefly meant bombs and collateral damage, which is how vipers usually ended up with the saboteur. One Eight Eight stood to walk and began to pace. "Three of us, Firefly, Joe's and feds. All want the package. It'll be a free for all." Zarana rolled here eyes and went for the fridge, "I need a drink. You two want one?" One Four Six jumped up, "Hell yes!" And headed over. One Eight Eight made a wave motion with his hand to pass and went to the computer to research. Zarana spoke in a hushed tone as she opened her beer on her belt buckle, "what's his mood?" One Four Six smirked, "He's on mission. No drinking on mission. My boys a stickler to his own little code. Don't mind him." One Eight Eight stood and nodded, "Our main comm. channel is still bugged right?" One Four Six got a chill, "What's your crazy mind thinking. Last time this ended us damn near taking a short cut through Chernobyl. I swore no more stealing Russian tech for Mindbender." One Eight Eight almost laughed, "We tell the Joe's that Firefly is inbound with a deployment of BATs. They will be expecting an assault. We sneak past the large net that they will cast against an assault." The other two look dumbfounded for a moment till Zarana shrugs, "This is going to end bloody brilliant or very bloody."

That night Zarana went on a food run while One Four Six got the blue prints of the FBI where house in the city where the package was at. One Eight Eight finished prepping the gear, after he sent the fake communication. He fell asleep cleaning his side arm. One Four Six noticed and used the time to escape up stairs for a smoke break and a bite. He was talking to Fred when Zarana returned. She walked past the two to the safe house entrance. Found the lights out and One Eight Eight passed out. She found a blanket covered him, the she yawned realizing how long it had been since she slept. Letting sleep win she found one of the rooms with a bed and fell asleep. One Four Six made his way down and stumbled through the dark. Found a vacant room and fell on the bed. The cheap mattress felt good. His shoulder still sore from the wound but alley vipers don't cry. The thought made him laugh. He quickly fell asleep. About two in the morning a sound woke One Eight Eight, he shifted slightly and came up with a dismantled gun and groggy. Before his eyes could focus he realized his gun was too light and in pieces. He reached for the spare on his ankle knowing full well he should be dead if the intruder wanted him dead. He moved to the kitchen and the light came on blinding him for a second then heard the Aussie accent, "Bloody hell DeCainne put the gun down." He caught Zarana sneaking a late night snack. He looked at her in a long shirt and no pants then shook his head making sure he saw what he saw. He told himself 'mission, think mission'. "I'm going to find the pieces to my gun then go back to sleep" more annoyed about the missing pieces to find then her startling him.

He turned the light on in the main room and began looking. Zarana looked at him as she ate peanut butter from the jar, "Be easier to strip the pieces from another gun." He looked at her and sighed, "This has been with me since I first joined Cobra, first 1911 I bought myself." She set down the peanut butter and grabbed his arm. With a smile began to drag him towards the bedroom till he forcefully stopped. He looked odd at the table, "Where's the blue prints?" One Eight Eight then heard a laugh at the door. The he looked as a hand gun was cocked and saw Firefly. He knew better then to reach for his gun. Zarana tensed up behind him. They couldn't see firefly's face under his mask but One Eight Eight assumed he was grinning. Finally firefly spoke, "Funny thing I heard over a comm channel today. You two tipped off G.I. Joe to me coming. Big mistake, so in turn I tipped off the Joe's to y-" three shots erupted from One Four Six's room to spook Firefly into ducking back out of the door way. One Eight Eight and Zarana both dove for cover both scrambling for weapons. After a few seconds One Four Six came out shield up and submachine gun aimed. One Eight Eight made eye contact and stood with his revolver from his ankle, Zarana found a couple knives. One Four Six looked around, "is that bastard gone?" One Eight Eight shrugged, "either way it's not safe. The Joe's know we are here." And One Four Six began to move through the living room he felt his leg catch something. In slow motion he looked down in enough time to see his leg trip the wire set to a charge and the pin get pull. The explosion blasted One Four Six up and back into a wall. The shield took in the mass of the blast. The force of the blast was enough to send parts of couches and shrapnel in a 360 direction. One Eight Eight was disoriented from the blast trying making his way over to his fellow alley viper. He found him alive but his right leg below the knee was blown off. Immediately One Eight Eight scrambles for a belt and tightened around the pressure point near the groin to slow the bleeding. A quick glance up and Firefly was gone.

They could here voices outside begin to come down the entrance, Zarana found one of the submachine guns not destroyed by the blast. She surveyed what was left, "Slimy bastard stole our plans and set us up. Here catch." She threw his shield to him. One Eight Eight caught it and checked One Four Six again. Still unconscious and the bleeding was slowed but not enough. He took his shirt off and tried to hold it to the massive wound. He heard the voices almost upon them. One ran for the hall to keep them in the narrow space. He hid just out of view as the first rushed in the room. The alley viper shield blindside the green shirt. The second one raised his rifle to have One Eight Eight's night stick strike it down then swivel up. The ring of metal as it hit, it left his ears ringing longer then normal. Or it was the explosion still ringing. He couldn't tell. Eventually the Joe's starting shooting down the hall which was returned by Zarana with the Alley Viper sub machine gun. One Eight Eight shook his head, "Wish to hell it had a back door." A few more rushed down. Between the shield and the night stick bloody a few unconscious Joe's lined the hall.

Zarana's magazine emptied and the click sound brought the sound of a dog coming hard. A German Sheppard lunged at One Eight Eight. He was able to deflect it with his shield and raised his night stick to put the dog down when he was tackled by a Joe in a blue vest, "I'll be damned if you hit my dog with that snake breath." As the two wrestled on the floor the Joe was able to disarm the night stick, but One Eight Eight's shield came up against the Joe's face stunning him. The dog was back in the fight and now firmly on One Eight Eight's leg and boot. As the Joe reached for the shield, One Eight Eight reached for the gun on the Joe's belt and pulled the trigger firing two rounds into the Joe's leg. Then pulled it from the holster and cracked it against the Joe's face putting him out cold. He gave the dog a solid kick and then a shot from the shield knocking the dog hard enough to disorient it. He looked over and saw Zarana in a fist match with Lady Jaye. As he sighted Lady Jaye with the Joe's gun a knife struck his hand and he looked over in time to see the image every cobra agent feared. Snake eyes. He lost consciousness shortly after the ninja him. Last thing remember was swearing to kill firefly.


	2. Chapter 2

As his eyes blinked awake the cold from the cement floor shot through his clothes. His hands were hand cuffed to some pipes. The chill from their metal hit him in the bones as well. One Eight Eight's head throbbed, that ninja could deliver a devastating punch for being so light. The more he wakes up the more the pain comes into play. His ankle where the dog got him was sore and wrapped. Then he shoots up stretching his wrists in the cuffs, "Where is One Four Six? Where is he?!" The Joe in front of him startled for a minute and nearly fell off his chair, "Calm down. Damn snake, I spilled my coffee." One Eight Eight looked at his prison guard it was the ex-viper gone Joe Mercer.

They weren't screwing around with having the Cobra prisoners, an ex-snake to watch a snake. Mercer wiped the coffee off his vest, "Your fellow Viper is alive. We transferred him to an Army hospital with G.I. Joe guards."

One Eight Eight nodded, "What about Zarana? Where is she?"

The ex-Viper looked skeptical, "What the hell kinda Alley Viper are you?" 

One Eight Eight heard one of his new favorite sounds. A familiar Aussie accent sounded off, "I'm here DeCainne. Helleava bloody mess we stepped in this time." One Eight Eight finally took in his full surroundings. He saw the pipes into the ground and the door locations to the room. There was a fire extinguisher near the door way. It was the FBI safe house, ground level he believed. He saw a couple green shirts.

"Some one had to tip off Firefly. He reacted too quickly to our plan. How banged up are you?" He looked over at her. She wore the same blue pants and blue shirt they had him in. They both had big white letters saying FBI across the chest.

She gave a half grin, "You should see her, left her a solid reminder." One Eight Eight grinned back, felt calmer with his teams sit rep now known. He takes a rough look at Mercer, "Take the cuffs off I'll show you the kind of alley viper I am." 

Mercer takes a step, "Bout damn time some action." But before he could get close he gets yelled at by Lady Jaye, "Mercer don't you dare! He's goading you." Her face was bruised up worse the Zarana's. Next to her were snake eyes and the yellow suited Joe from the hotel. The sniper was missing. Jaye relieved Mercer of guard duty he took the green shirts with him. Jaye looked over at her two prisoners, gives Zarana a triumphant look. She settles in the chair leans in and says softly "Our demolitions man says it was Firefly that bombed you guys. And our communication guy says you guys knew the line was tapped when you reported Firefly as reinforcements. Sounds like some friction in the snake pit?" 

She stood up and paced, "So we have that. Also we have the fact that there is nothing to identify what's in that cylinder. That tells me that it's really bad or really expensive, possibly both. We are testing it now; you have to know we'll figure it out. Knowing is half the battle and we always do. Snake Eyes thinks we should make a deal with you. Personally I'd rather have you sent to trial and given death penalty." One Eight Eight looked at snake eyes as snake eyes pointed at One Eight Eight's ranger tattoo, then pointed to his own arm. The yellow suit Joe growls, "The FBI wants your head for their undercover agent. Jaye was inclined to say yes, and I agree with her. Guess what, she's in command now since you put Flint in the hospital. Don't even get me started on law and order. So play game or she'll feed you to the wolves." One Eight Eight laughed, "I didn't know you pansies bruised so easy. It's a wonder you Joe's haven't gotten more people killed." Air tight slugged the Alley Viper busting his lip. It caused One Eight Eight to laugh harder, "That's it? Thank you sir can I have another" in a bad English accent. Airtight lunged and Jaye caught him. Jaye raised her hand, "Calm down Airtight. Now, when I saw your DNA come back I couldn't believe it. Sgt Noah DeCainne, record reads you're dead. Did you know your ranger trainer recommended you for G.I. Joe before you 'died' in Leavenworth? Well, before you faked your death and joined Cobra. But at least it explains why you're abnormally loyal to your squad mates for an Alley Viper. Your Sergeant in the Rangers would never believe what you are now. He vouched for your character at your court marshal." She shakes her head. The stoic look in his face hasn't changed still emotionless.

Frustrated Lady Jaye stands up and yells, "To hell with this. Lock him up. Throw away the key." She stormed off and Zarana began to laugh, "That was the worst good cop/bad cop ever." Airtight moved forward as snake eyes held him back with one hand. He signed to Airtight, and Airtight looked at the Alley Viper, "He wants to know how Firefly is getting in. He offers good care for your comrade." One Eight Eight grinned, "I'd have slipped in when it was dark and you captured three Cobra agents. With the commotion he could easily slipped in as a soldier or agent." Airtight's face had a distressed look thinking that Firefly had snuck in already. He turns back to One Eight Eight and Zarana, "Okay that was easy, any chance you'll tell me what kind of bio weapon we are dealing with? And whose DNA it's matched to?" One Eight Eight licked the blood from his lip and just shrugged, "I owe Firefly a knife in the back, that doesn't include betraying my mission. I don't need that over priced saboteur." One Eight Eight wasn't going to show his concern that the canister has DNA base. He was told it was a weapon, seems Knox is up to her tricks again. Snake eyes motioned to Airtight and they both left running with Airtight yelling over the radio, "We have a possible breach! Firefly may already be inside..." His voice trailed off as he ran off down one hall with the ninja.

Zarana eyes got big as the pieces clicked so she leaned over to whisper, "That bloody canister was taken from a US government where house where they store what the looted from the Terrordome during the civil war attack. There was only one DNA project Dr. Baldy was working on." One Eight Eight began to fight his chains, "Well I guess they don't know everything, no communication between government agencies. The American tax dollars at work, damn it! Can't trust the Joe's to destroy it. I gotta destroy it." Zarana nodded, "I hoped you say that, I couldn't stand that bastard the first time he was alive." She dropped her cuffs and began to work on his, "They really should bloody clean up in here, nails just perfect for lock picking every where." She got his cuffs off and One Eight Eight rubbed his wrists. He winked in thanks then armed himself with a fire extinguisher. They heard some voices talking down the hall getting closer. As the voiced reached the door way, One Eight Eight swung the fire extinguisher catching the guy solid in the head knocking him out. The other reached for a gun but Zarana's kick landed right and knocked him out. Both the men were FBI. They relieved them of their weapons and continued down the halls quietly. It wasn't long and a tap on Zarana's shoulder made her spin around on a green shirt. Her pistol came up and was immediately move down by a force of hands. The other hand moved the helmet up on the green shirt and Zarana looked shocked and hugged her twin. "Zandar where are the others?" he shook his head, "Just me. Zartan sent me to pull you out. Forget the job, we delivered it. Job's over, its Cobra's problem now." She looked at One Eight Eight, "This may be our one and only way out. I hate to leave that bugger in one piece but I hate being a prisoner more." Zandar shook his head, "Not here for him just you, Dreadnok's take care of their own." He gave a glare at the Alley Viper. Zarana slugged her brother, "He's pulled my butt outa the fire a few times. I bloody owe em. He's coming." Before Zandar could protest One Eight Eight shook his head, "No I have to destroy it. Just make sure you get a message to the Commander about the change in mission. Zartan must have a way to reach him." One Eight Eight began to move up the hallway as the sounds of rockets hit the building. Zarana gave a last look then ran with her brother. Zandar just stayed quiet about his sister's resistance in leaving the Alley Viper.

.

The Rockets must be the start of a Cobra attack on the outside One Eight Eight thought. Then over the speaker system he could hear, "COBRA ROBOTS OUTSIDE ATTACKING. ALL AGENTS REPORT" He began to run down the hall to the stairs to the upper levels, he had no time to waste now. As he passed a room labeled security he saw a guard watching monitors. He came up behind with a quick choke hold lowered the man near the floor before snapping the neck and dropping a lifeless body. First thing he checked the man's shoe size. He sighed when they were too small. He'd stay barefoot for now. As he watched the cameras he saw Firefly engaging Snake Eyes up stairs near the make shift lab. He looked at the outside feed, "That bastard brought BATs. Why is it always BATs with him." Then he saw in the lab an Alley Viper and two Vipers backing Firefly. He saw the Alley Viper limp and under his breath in a growl, "One One Five" barefoot he takes off for the stairs. He starts up as two Green Shirts are coming down. He fires off his hand gun before they have a chance. As he moves past the bodies hunched over he could hear them moaning. He was short on time, couldn't waste on the injured Joes. As he rounds the first stairwell a barrage of bullets fills the stairwell. He jumps over the railing landing hard on metal stairs dodging the hot lead. "Here I am snake. You ready to show me what kind of Alley Viper you are?" Mercer taunted him as he tactically came down the stairs making sure the Alley Viper couldn't get the drop on him. He knew all well that Cobra Vipers play dirty. One Eight Eight moved down another level faster knowing damn well Mercer had the advantage.

As he reached the two Green Shirts on the stairs he punches one out cold and sees 3 flash grenades on their belts. He pulls the pin on one and sets the body holding the clip with the neck. He turns and moves out the door waiting for the show. Mercer continues to taunt till he see's the injured Joe's. He leans down keeping rifle and eyes up in the door as he to check vitals. He moves the body to see how bad the bullet wound is and he hears the click but too late. Mercer is immediately blinded by the flash bang at close proximity. One Eight Eight kicks the door to enter. He easily dodges Mercer's blind aim. The flash bang completely threw Mercer's senses out the window. One Eight Eight quickly disarms him and slams Mercer's on his back against the metal stairs. He gets on top of his downed opponent and began to exchange punches back and forth. Mercer eventually got a solid punch in knocking back One Eight Eight. He could feel the blood trickle from his eye brow. Reaching fast with his hands he grabs Mercer's head and with a slight jump he brings his knee up fast smashing the ex Viper's nose, blood splattered every where. Disoriented mercer tried to throw a punch but One Eight Eight grabbed it and flipped the Joe to his belly and began to smash his face into the stairs. Eventually Mercer's arms fell limp and One Eight Eight knew he had beaten the Joe out cold. Then he put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger splattering the stairs. One Eight Eight looked at mercer's gear. He was wearing a vest similar to a Viper's as well as the rifle. He looked at the boots the right size; he was excited as he took the dead man's boots and vest. Then loaded a fresh magazine into the rifle and found another spare magazine and took off up the stairs. Wearing a G.I. Joe version of a Viper's vest and rifle just made him feel used. He missed his Alley Viper gear.

A FBI agent takes the stairs blindly only to catch the butt of the rifle to his face. One Eight Eight kept moving striking the man and keeping stride. The sounds of the battle raging outside kept his running on metal stairs hidden. He finally reached the floor with the make shift lab and found the Cobra forces in a deadlock with G.I. Joe and FBI. He raises Mercer's rifle and takes sight of One One Five, his old squad leader now leading the vipers. Then quickly turns his aim and hammers the fuse box with bullets killing the lights. He pulls out one flash bang as he sees the Alley Viper squad leader instinctively activate his night vision. One Eight Eight just waiting long enough for the squad leader to fully switch to night vision, and then he lobs the flash grenade. Screams echo as the flash bang goes off destroying the squad leader's senses. One Eight Eight counted on the amplified damage from the night vision. He rushes in firing off at the Joe's blindly. He slides like a base runner across the tile floor into the squad leader's legs purposely aiming for the knee cap. The cracking sound was loud and definite. So was the roar of pain that erupted from the man's lips. One Eight Eight pulls the squad leaders boot knife and before he can recover he slips it in the man's throat under the chin strap. The other two Vipers unsure what's happening they keep to their cover. One Eight Eight shook his head as his squad leader bleeds out, "Benny, only way Firefly got to us that quickly was if you called him. He stays off Viper comm. Lines. And now I find you here, finishing the mission you gave up on. Congrats you killed echo squad not me." He let the squad leader bleed out and die choking on it. He looked at the two Vipers, "I'm Alley Viper One Eight Eight. I am assuming mission control. Keep the Joe's off me while I call cobra command." They both looked at each other and nodded. They began to shoot at the Joe's again as the Joes returned fire defending the lab. One Eight Eight took Benny's helmet off the corpse and put it on then activated the comm. channel. 

"I need a priority channel, delta nine zulu delta seven echo charlie charlie." There was static till the Tele-Viper answered, "Encrypting and transferring to Cobra command." The gun fire resumed between the Vipers and Joes. It seemed Firefly and Snake Eyes were keeping each other occupied. He could tell it was personal, and Firefly was a much better fighter then he originally thought. One Eight Eight dropped Mercer's rifle for a familiar sub machine gun and shield. He could see Lady Jaye and Air Tight exchanging fire with the Vipers. They also were standing between them and the container. He knew BATs were outside, which worried him more then not. BATs never did a good job at distinguishing friend from foe. Finally a voice slipped through the comm, "One One Five how did you get this channel?" One Eight Eight fired off a few more rounds, "This is One Eight Eight, One One Five is dead. They lied to you Commander, this isn't a bio weapon. I repeat this isn't a bio weapon. Mission is a ruse." There was silence again as bullets rained on One Eight Eight he was thankful for the shield. He returned fire as the two Vipers now with confused looked at him puzzled. A strong familiar voice came over the radio comm. "Operative DeCainne explain yourself." One Eight Eight sighed relief as he heard Cobra Commander's voice he responded, "Knox had them snag a canister of Serpentor's cloning DNA material Mindbender was keeping. Permission to change mission from recovery to destroy?" The answer was immediate this time, "DeCainne, I have already received word from Zarana that confirms your words. You have always been loyal to Cobra, loyal to me. Destroy it! I will not forget you. I will handle the traitors here personally." The comm went dead.  
One Eight Eight looked at the Vipers and saw one had a grenade launcher on his weapon. "Shoot that canister and earn your commander's favor!" The viper shook his head, "Hell no, that could give us Serpentor back, the true-..." BAM! One Eight Eight put a bullet through the Viper's head, and then he turned and looked at the other viper. The other viper nodded, "Hail cobra! Hail Cobra commander!" He took the fallen Viper's grenade launcher and began to launch rounds into the lab. One Eight Eight smirked and took aim switching his SMG to single shot from full auto. As the Joes scrambled to dodge the grenades he began dropping green shirts. He scanned the field with his scope, the Joe Airtight was using cover but his leg was exposed. One Eight Eight put a round through the calf hearing the man yelp over the battle. Another explosion shook the back as one of the grenade rounds hit the container and blew it up. 

A round from Lady Jaye rifle hit the Viper in the chest; he was still breathing but was down for sure. One Eight Eight checked the Viper's number Six Five Five. One Eight Eight also knew he wasn't going to escape this. He was good, but not good enough to take on G.I. Joe and the FBI single handily and escape. Scanning the room he saw the combat between Firefly and Snake Eyes broke enough for the two to join gun fight. Firefly was cursing him in multiple languages; it brought a small grin to his face. Snake eyes was blocking firefly's exit at every turn. The saboteur was getting past annoyed. The Alley Viper looked over and saw Airtight still in the fight, but now he kept his leg in cover. He also realized through the gun fire that the heavy weapons outside had died down. It seemed Firefly realized too from the look in his eyes that he knew BAT support was gone. Over the Joe radio a loud, "Yeeee Haaaawww! Those robots snakes are toast. Rock n Roll, Low Light and Beach Head are moving inside to back yall up. I'll keep circling in the DRAGONFLY for support." Lady Jaye answered, "Good job Wild Bill, I hope they hurry. We got a bad snake issue between an escaped Alley Viper and Firefly. Any one see Mercer? Also keep eyes peeled for Zarana. If the Alley Viper is loose then so is she."  
One Eight Eight put a round through Jaye's hand and the radio. He saw the elevator open with the other Joes and he lobbed the last flash bang at them. They took cover fast. By the time they were ready to move again One Eight Eight had rushed Lady Jaye and she had gotten a right hook at his helmet. She put a kick to his knee then he returned with a punched to her gut, followed with shield to her face. A knife flew his way he moved to block with a shield. His eyes zeroed on Snake Eyes moving till he threw his shield and wrapped up Lady Jaye in a hold with a gun to her head.

As rock n roll and his team recovered from the flash they heard, "Any one move and she dies." Jaye shook her head, blood flowing down her face from her nose, "They won't let you go. Joe's don't negotiate with terrorists." One Eight Eight grinned in her ear, "Well I know they won't let you die. And knowing is half the battle right. You're a lot tougher girl then Flint." Jaye struggled but just felt the warm steel of the recent fired hand gun in her neck. One Eight Eight calls out, "Firefly time for our exit." Firefly with his guns up at the Joes, "About time you came to senses, what's the plan?"  
Beach head got a side look down his rifle, "Damn it. It is you DeCainne. I'd recognize that voice any where. I didn't believe Jaye when she told me." One Eight Eight nearly lost his grip, "Sgt Major Sneedan? Awe hell." He saw Beach head moving slowly to counter an exit strategy. Too bad for Beach head and Firefly, One Eight Eight wasn't planning on escape. A ding from the computer announced it was done decrypting the canister. How the computer survived this long One Eight Eight didn't know or care. But the mission wasn't over. He sighed, and the Joe's took it as a sign of giving up. But he moved his pistol and turned it on Firefly unloading three rounds into his lower back. As the gun moved Snake Eyes lunged and all One Eight Eight could do was throw Lady Jaye at him. He moved to catch her and One Eight Eight unloaded the rest of the hand gun into the computer. 

The next shot was Lowlight putting a bullet through his hand with the gun. He felt a tackle from Beach Head and Rock n Roll. They slam him to the ground hard, he looks over and see's Firefly's eyes boil in anger and pain as Snake Eyes moves from Lady Jaye to easily captured the injured saboteur. Air tight limped over to the computer, "Why the hell would he destroy it all. His team lost everything to get it and now he destroys it." As Airtight looked at the computer and shook his head. "Damn Alley Viper!" Disarmed and now cuffed One Eight Eight gets up and FBI agents begin to walk him out as Low Light stops them, "That's Mercer's vest. Where is he punk?" One Eight Eight straight face answer, "Check the stairs, I heard some one slip." Beach Head got in One Eight Eight's face, "I'll see you fry snake, I swear it. Noah DeCainne died in Leavenworth. All I see here is some bottom dwellin' snake." FBI hauled him to the elevator, Beach head and Low Light tagged along. As they reached street level, they were met by NSA. They gave papers to Beach Head which caused the Sgt Major to begin to curse. The agent in charge shrugged, "It came from the pentagon, long before your prisoner escaped your charge. But not my call Sgt Major." The FBI reluctantly transferred ownership of the prison to the NSA. One turned to Beach head, "I don't like this." Beach head yelled as the agents pushed One Eight Eight into the truck, "I swear you'll fry" he stormed back with Low Light mumbling something about Jugglers.

For One Eight Eight the next two weeks were a blur. He was in a prison cell when not being interrogated. The group that was holding him even tried food deprivation, when that didn't work they tried to keep him up for multiple days with lights and sounds. He knew he wasn't in the prison in Cuba, had to be some underground military prison. They finally moved to torture and that failed. That's when they blindfolded and drugged him. Some one had put the connection with the canister and the Terrordome. They wanted to know what was so important to give up his life to protect. He kept remembering something his Ranger trainer said, "When you are being interrogated. Focus on what you want to say. Don't focus on what you don't want to say. He had a busted forehead from the butt of an M-16. He decided to tell the guard about how hot the guard's mother was, most of the time his answer didn't change, "Alley Viper One Eight Eight echo squad. Hail cobra!" He shouted the last part till his voice was gone. He thought it had been two weeks when the door opened and there were four men. One wore a red and white suit. He recognized a medical cross on the patch, he spoke with an attitude. "What have you done to him? He's human!" Every where the medic touched it hurt, One Eight Eight hadn't known how bad of shape he was in. The other one spoke with command in his voice, "I don't care LT. This man is coming with us now. Here is the proper paperwork with all the Juggler's signatures." The LT jumped to salute, "Yes General Abernathy sir." The two guys in the back came in and carried him out to a wheel chair, then cuffed him to it. He didn't recognize any of the Joes, the name Abernathy he knew. General Hawk has come for him. He was loaded into a Tomahawk helicopter. After they flew a bit, all One Eight Eight could see was green. The General turned to him, "I want to send you to prison for life, no trial. There is a mix decision on how to handle you. I'm General Hawk of the G.I. Joe team. You killed a number of my guys. You get one chance here, life at the Coffin in solitary protected or maximum security with the public."

One Eight Eight just shrugged, "You should be thanking me. It wasn't a weapon in the way you think of them." Hawk leaned back trying to read his prisoner. Finally one of the Joes that carried him spoke up, "I say we kick his snake butt off here, at this height. I'll sign a form saying he jumped." One Eight Eight looked out of his good eye, other still swollen shut. He saw they were pretty high. He leaned back as Hawk scolded, "Tunnel rat keep it shut." The shorter guy kept his mouth shut after that. Hawk looked back at the Alley Viper, "So Noah what's your choice?" One Eight Eight knew he couldn't do any damage to the Commander now. He finally spoke, "I assumed it was a weapon too at first. But then location of theft left me wondering. The fact your man saying it was DNA based told me what it was and why it wasn't marked. It was raw material for a back up Serpentor's clone" Hawk's mouth fell open for a moment, "You destroyed it?" One Eight Eight spoke stoic, "You wouldn't understand my loyalty to Cobra." Hawk nods, "No not yours. Your mom remarries when you're in high school. Your new step dad influences you to join the army like he did. You quickly advance and go to Ranger School. Then one bad turn and you fake your death in prison and join Cobra. Our Intel places you in the Cobra civil war. You sided with Cobra Commander in the war, which means you stood against Serpentor." All One Eight Eight did was nod. It was a quiet ride after that. Hawk sounded surprised, "Now you're done talking?" One Eight Eight looked at the sunset, "I will not betray the Commander." Hawk shook his head, "Wild Bill to the prison. He won't deal." When they reached the prison there were ten guards waiting for him fully armed. He was pushed off the helicopter by Tunnel Rat. The guards grabbed him by his cuffs and kept guns on him as they accepted the prisoner transfer. The Warden met him at the door, "Ah miho, you will learn to love it here." One Eight Eight kept his stoic face; he went peacefully as the Warden assured Hawk that the prisoner would be safe and not escape. He was escorted to the medical ward. He spent two weeks there healing from his previous prison experience. Before he was transferred to the maximum security he was brought to a room and told his lawyers where there. 

One Eight Eight went along with it. He was half expecting an assassin, but he found Tomax and Xamot. He sighed relief as he took his seat. The twins waited for the guards to leave. Once the door closed Tomax started first, "The Commander sends his gratitude"

Then Xamot, "But the scene is too hot to break you out of prison." One Eight Eight nodded quietly.

Tomax continued, "Rest of sure, our leader has not abandoned you."  
Xamot tried to reassure the Alley Viper, "He did send my brother and me to check on you." One Eight Eight was being annoyed by the twin talking the two do but he kept it to himself. He's dealt with them before, it was an acquired skill. He kept nodding at their words as they continued.  
Tomax got more serious, "Though a warning we bring."  
Xamot followed his brother's tone, "An enemy has been made."  
Both in sync, "Firefly"  
One Eight Eight smirked, "He had it coming."

The twins laughed and Tomax started again, "We shall do what we can from the outside."  
Xamot began to stand, "You will not be forgotten." They both left with the same positive attitudes they came in with.

As he is walked back to his cell he notices a news paper from the day in the trash, "Am I allowed a bit of reading material?" He motioned to it in the trash. The guards look and shrug and retrieved it for him. They handed it to him and move him to his maximum security cell. The news paper still has articles covering his incident, including the obituary of the Joes and FBI that died. The Joe's code names were given keeping their identities safe. They even tried to interview his dad once his identity was given to the press. His father claimed his son died a disgrace in Leavenworth. All One Eight Eight could do was laugh at his step father's words. He gave up on his family a long time ago, after his mother's death. His step father so easily believed it when his CO set him up. His step father who was a ranger before him so easily cast him aside. Two months passed and he was day dreaming looking at the ceiling in his cell. The door rattled him back to reality. It was his yard time, his limited daily hour outside. He got up followed what became his daily procedure till his guards motioned him another route. He looked at his hand cuffs and cursed. One Eight Eight knew Firefly would come eventually or some one would collect. The bounty must have grown a good deal by now. He was brought to the front of the facility he could hear a lot of cursing. He hung his head when he saw Lady Jaye and three green shirts arguing with FBI. He'd rather face Firefly handcuffed. Lady Jaye stopped yelling when she saw him and smiled, "Don't look so down DeCainne, we are moving you to the Coffin. You were never officially discharged, which means your traitorous butt is still owned by Uncle Sam." 

One Eight Eight scoffed, he had heard of the Coffin. The secret prison operated by G.I. Joe. They walked him to the armored truck. It was plated thicker then normal, seemed they expected an attack. The green shirts opened the back doors and forced him in. Lady Jaye leaned down chained his cuffs to the floor. "I'm going to enjoy you watching you squirm like the snake you are." He looked in her eyes close, wanted to see them before he rushed. Then stopped he saw a color contact slide. He stopped and smirked, "Like you when you squirmed in my arms? You know you liked-"

"Bastard!" Jaye announced as she slugged him then finished chaining him down. The fist connected hard and busted his lip. But he heard Aussie accent come through for a moment and just laughed as he hit the floor. Jaye sat across from him in the back as the door closed and truck began to move.  
She looked at him in a mix of anger and confusion, "What's so damn funny?"

One Eight Eight finally stopped, "He he, you contacts moved saw your real eye, plus you slipped the accent."

She shakes her head and pulls her wig and dropped it and peels the mask, "Well I'll be damned" she runs a hand through her pink hair and gives him a wink with a half smile before she kicks him, "that's for being a jerk."

Then kicks him again, "That's for the Jaye comment." One Eight Eight laughed them both off and made his way to sit up. Zarana made no attempt to undo his chains. With her still mad he decided not to ask. 

They sat in silence for a bit, One Eight Eight didn't mind. He was busy enjoying the thoughts of freedom. Finally looked up at Zarana, "I was told my release couldn't come this soon, that it was too dangerous to spring me."

Zarana leaned over and smiled, "Destro arranged this, not the Commander. Ole chrome dome has a big hush hush mission and I got recruited. I convinced him you be perfect for the mission. You have one selling point the other operatives don't have, unwavering loyalty to Cobra."

He nods, "I appreciate the break out. I'm also glad it was you. How'd you get the idea the play the military card?"

She shook her head as her smile faded, "It was the Baroness's idea." One Eight Eight saw that jealous look and gave him a flash back to his ex wife when he talked bout girls in the unit. He knew better then to push. He shook the chains, "Any chance?" He figured it was safer now.

Zarana sighed and undid the chains, "I got a lot of crap about your bloody butt from Zartan. But you saved me and Zayna so you have his favor for now." One Eight Eight rubbed his wrists and ankles as the chains slid off. He smiled bigger then he had in a while. He ignored everything else for the moment, just soaking in the freedom. The truck came to a stop and a gun shot went off. One Eight Eight looked at Zarana and she motioned to wait. A minute later the doors to the back open. The surviving Green shirt begins to strip his Joe uniform as One Eight Eight sees a black H2 hummer behind them. It was armored with bullet proof glass. The tires were equipped with run flats. A man gets out of the driver side dressed in black casual suit with two bags. He hands one to the green shirt that's changing. The other bag he hands to One Eight Eight. As one Eight Eight gets out of the truck he see's desert all around surrounding the freeway. They stopped at a rest stop. He opens the bag and see's clothes. It was blue jeans and a t shirt, he kept digging and found a pink top and cut off shorts. He threw those at Zarana and she changed in the truck. He changed in the street and kept looking up. "The Joes will track us by satellite. Isn't that going to be an issue? They can see us in the open."

The man from the H2 said with straight face, "Lord Destro has secured us some satellite free time." One Eight Eight gave him a weary look as he changed. They were Iron Grenadiers, Destro's core troopers. They were as loyal to the Scotsmen as he was to Commander. Once he finished changing he threw the prison jumpsuit into the truck. Zarana jumped down, "Well let's go luvs we got miles to burn." The driver smirked "Speaking of burning." He lobs a small glass vial into the truck. As the glass breaks the oxygen hits the chemicals and flames ignite. In seconds the back lights up in flame so bright they have to look away. The smoke climbed to touch the blue of the sky as the four climbed into the H2 and drove off. One Eight Eight had plenty of time to wonder what this hush hush mission was all about.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took this long to get part three up…..i got a promotion at work and it has tied me up bad. Thank you for reading. I have two more parts after this and I'm still editing them. As always I don't own GI Joe, and I'm not making any money. Enjoy!**

The ride was smoother in the H2. The leather seats were firm but gave enough for that custom comfort ride. The air conditioning was One Eight Eight's favorite feature. After being on the road for a half hour one of Destro's men turns to One Eight Eight in the back seat and hands him a phone, "It's for you sir." One Eight Eight was caught off by the man's attitude change. He put the phone to his ear and answered. The voice he heard was thick with a Scottish accent. "Congratulations on your freedom and your promotion Alley Viper Commander. Be happy Zarana convinced me you were worth it."  
One Eight Eight questioned, "Promotion?"  
Destro affirmed, "Yes, your last mission left ripples through Cobra. It also earning your new rank, your new gear is here waiting for you here with the rest of your new unit." One Eight Eight just stayed quiet and let the word 'ripples' settle in his mind.  
Destro grinned at the silence, "I am pleased to know you think before you act, that you weigh your actions."  
One Eight Eight's mind snapped back to the moment, "Thank you Lord Destroy for my release. It couldn't have gained you many fans."  
Destroy laughed, "Unlike the Commander I do not make it a popularity contest. I do what is best for me and mars industries." One Eight Eight agreed but kept it to himself. Destro concluded, "You will be debriefed when you get here on the mission. I require a favor of you. Of the two men with you, the one who infiltrated with Zarana has stolen a small thumb drive from me. I do not tolerate thieves." One Eight Eight slightly grinned, "Understood Lord Destro, I'll make sure that I live up my reputation."  
Destro answered, "Good" then hung up. One Eight Eight hands the phone back, and nods then leans back. It takes another couple hours till they reach the air port. When they arrived they turned down a side road which leads to a private runway.

They pulled into a hanger and parked. Outside were a number of individuals including Destro and the ever lovely Baroness. He saw a number of Destro's Iron Gernadiers in full gear and some in black suits. Near a group of metal weapon crates a woman with red hair and an eye patch working on a flame thrower while a smaller woman was going over two Cobra STUNS with a Crimson Horsemen. He turned when he recognized the voice of Sebastian Budd but couldn't see him. But he could see the most famous Saw Viper to ever wear a Cobra uniform, Robert Skeliton. He had the largest kill count of Joes of any Cobra agent. He smirked as he slide out of the H2, he could see Destro's face displeased, he swore he could see Destro's lip curl under the metal mask. One Eight Eight had thought about how to do it, and decided public be the best. He slipped a knife off Zarana she caught his hand till he gave her a reassuring wink, and then turned to shake the man's hand. As their hands embraced he yanked his wrist with a spin maneuvering himself behind the man then slit his throat ear to ear, "i don't tolerate traitors. If you steal from Cobra you have betrayed Cobra!" He dropped the body to the floor and cleaned the knife while the man bled out. He stood and handed it back to Zarana. She only could mutter in a whisper, "Bloody 'ell there goes playing nice."

Destro clapped, "You do your reputation proud Decainne, well met. I wish most of my first impressions backed up the urban legends behind them. Meet your new unit and we will debrief in 20 minutes." Zarana walked by One Eight Eight, "I'm going to freshen up, play well with the others yeah?" One Eight Eight could hear the annoyed tone she had. It was nothing like the tone in the room was after the effect of a shock and awe till Saw Viper walked over, "DeCainne you never change! When the 'Nok girl said she was bringing a Viper with her I was worried. Then you get out of the truck and my worries are gone. We can't lose. I have the most Joe kills of any Viper and you have the most Cobra kills of any Viper." They gave each other fist bumps with a bro hug.  
One Eight Eight smiled, "You look good for some one the ninjas killed, been too long Skeliton." The Saw Viper nodded. He showed off his scar from the swords that nearly took his head off. Last One Eight Eight had heard Robert Skeliton the Saw Viper was killed by storm shadow and Snake Eyes. But he too had "died" once. He and his fellow Viper walked around meeting the team. Major Budd was team leader, he going over his gear.  
Bludd looked up, "Welcome on board DeCainne. Jolly good to know I have another soldier in the unit. I want you to be my right hand, You'll lead team two as I lead team one. Loyalty like yours is damn impossible to find. I heard about that firefly incident, brass ones mate. You got some brass ones."  
One Eight Eight nodded, "Be honored Major." Next was the red head. Saw Viper introduced her as Crimson Asp, an Irish mercenary. A foul mouth and all the explosives she could carry. She barely looked up to notice them. She couldn't care less about the Vipers. One Eight Eight wasn't a fan of mercenaries only loyal to the biggest check. Asp finally gave One Eight Eight a look up and down, "Ye best hope yer worth the trouble. Wasted enough time on yer sorry butt"

Finally they reached the Cobra STUNS, unlike most of Cobra troops One Eight Eight always preferred the STUN over the HISS tank. But to be fair he was normally deployed in urban streets, so fast attack worked better. But the STUNS looked like an older model, the paint job was different but he wasn't quite sure, "Are these the old python patrol STUNS?"  
The petite woman came around, dressed in coveralls and grease on her hands, "Good eye their stealth tech was way ahead of their time like my grannies gumbo. We changed the color of the paint used in it. Plus we used it in our gear too. It's why Asp and the Major keep fiddling with their gear. All new gear equipped to all of us, they aren't happy about it. They call me Vypra by the way."  
DeCainne grins, "One Eight Eight is my-"  
Skeliton cut him off, "No way in hell I'm calling you that neither will the others. You're the only Alley Viper here."  
One Eight Eight smirked, "Noah DeCainne."  
Vypra nodded with a wink, "Anne Conda, and nice touch on the thief. More blood the better, I'm jealous Destro asked you instead of me. Wanna campare kills sometime? Before I forget that's Fred, he's a Crimson Horsemen. He'll drive one STUN. I'll drive the other." One Eight Eight nodded and saw his name over a few gear boxes, "I'll catch you guys later."

He walked over to his gear and opened the boxes. Inside is a slick flat black shield, lighter and stronger then his last one. He flipped it over and no night stick in the holster. His heart sank a bit; it's always been a strong tool he's relied on. The next box contained his helmet and vest armor. The duffle bag has his baklava, shirt, pants and boots. Each piece of clothing equipment came with kevlar sewn in. He found the weapon box, a newer model to his old standard issue sub machine gun (SMG). He noticed it had a lighter frame, but added a light and laser sight. They evened out the weight too. Next to it was two knives with 5 inch blades, serrated on one side. He saw two handguns that caught his eye, two 1911's. They were dye subbed black like the rest but no mistaken a true pair of 1911's. Holding one took him back to Ranger School before the world went to hell. He was standing on the gun range firing off round after round through the target during practice. Sgt Major Sneedan yelling as always. He missed the Army and the Rangers, but it was taken from him and he made his decision and chose to survive.  
Asp walked by breaking his concentration, "Should go Glock, best in the business." she patted the hand gun on her hip.  
One Eight Eight scoffed, "Come back after your Glocks won two world wars."  
Asp rolled her one eye, "Americans!" One Eight Eight decided to change right there starting with his pants and shirt, next his belt and leg holsters. He slide the 1911's into place put his baklava into place and then began to gear up his vest and pack with extra magazines, grenades, and the knives. After he finished he went looking for a night stick. Before he got too far the over speaker kicked on, "Report for mission briefing!" He followed the others in and took a seat next to Skeliton and Vypra. He spotted Zarana sitting near where Destro was standing. She gave him a weird look for sitting where he did. Destro was dressed in a suit worth more then One Eight Eight made in 6 months. Baroness's dress was most likely worth more then Destro's suit. One Eight Eight leaned back in his chair, laughing to himself about the similarities. The top brass goes to party while the soldiers go to the mud. He noticed Skeliton couldn't keep his eyes off Baroness in the dress.  
One Eight Eight leaned over and whispered, "Careful that Destro doesn't catch you looking at her that way."  
Skeliton near slipped out of his seat when his Viper friend said Destro. He looked over whispering, "That was a damn good day dream, I'm twice the man that fancy Scott is."

He looked up to see One Eight Eight quiet as Destro looked at them, "Are ye done with the whispers or do you need more time. Good. You all are going to Russia; it seems some one has been selling MARS equipment to the Russian mob and it isn't me. Your unit needs to go in and handle the situation. We can't send a large force in, it will attract GI Joe. So we are sending a small elite unit."  
Baroness moved her hair back off her shoulders showing her bare shoulders from the strapless dress, "Now they have also stolen Cobra equipment as well. The Commander wants them taught a lesson on who to do business with, and find who inside Cobra is responsible for this. By what ever means necessary make some one talk." There was some nods and smirks at that last order. One Eight Eight groaned inside, Russia. Destro waited for questions but none came. Then he dismissed them all but called One Eight Eight over alone, "This was left out of your gear. I've read your Cobra file including Big Boa's notes on your fighting style. Plus I want the traitor alive if at all possible, I hope this puts my request over the Baroness's kill order. This will help that." One Eight Eight opened the box and saw a black swivel titanium night stick. He noticed a black button on the grip as he pushed it. The end extended two spikes and a electric charge. He grinned then puzzled looked up and then around to make sure the others left, "Why me Destro? I'm just an Alley viper. You stack the team with merc's, and a lot of them. Even Bludd is a merc at the bottom line."

Baroness laughed, "The Commander said you were paranoid" Destro nodded, "It's good you are paranoid." Destro motioned the doors his security moved to watch the doors as Destro continued, "I'm only here because the bastard had the nerve to steal my personal tech to sell to the Russians. If it was a Cobra matter I'd let them handle it. But that being said whoever is running this is high in Cobra. Zarana didn't realize the weapon she was handed me telling me about you. Your unwavering loyalty to Cobra means you'll follow it through whoever it is, even if they offer to buy you. I just want them brought back alive for me." One Eight Eight nodded, "Understood Lord Destro." He took the night stick and walked with it in his hand back to his gear, then attached it to his shield. Then he leaned back against some crates watching the others. Letting his mind process what he was told. Zarana was going through her gear like the others.  
Saw Viper came over nudged him as, "What's going through your head Noah?"  
He motioned towards the others, "merc's, all of them. What about you Skeliton?"  
He shook his head, "Nah man, I'm still a soldier of Cobra. Commander said I needed to prove I was back to a hundred before my next assignment. What's the story between you and the 'Nok."  
One Eight Eight gave a off look, "Playing it by ear right now. Brightside she did bail me out of jail."  
The Saw Viper nodded, "Just remember DeCainne. 'Nok's are merc's."  
One Eight Eight nodded in agreement, he didn't need reminded. The cargo plane landed and was taxied over. They lowered the bay door and drove the two STUNS in and began to secure them. A couple of Strato-Vipers came out, "GET YOUR GEAR IN AND GET STRAPPED. ONCE WE ARE REFUELED WE ARE IN THE AIR." Iron Gernadiers came out and began the refueling process while the team took their gear on board. As One Eight Eight was strapping his gear in Vypra loudly asked with a evil grin, "So rumor has it the big bad Alley Viper killed his whole unit last time. Makes a person wonder why Ole William Wallace brought you in last minute." It was a playful tease but no doubt the question on most of their minds, the silence that followed spoke enough for them all. He went to answer but Skeliton beat him to it, "He's a Viper. He's loyal only to Cobra." One Eight Eight patted his fellow Viper's shoulder in thanks.

He turned, "It's a fair question. Yes I did not only shoot Firefly but killed my squad leader and killed my squad's youngest member to complete my mission. My unit commander betrayed me to Firefly, and the other was undercover fed. Now what I'm wondering is, I thought this was Cobra. You got a problem with me, either shoot me or suck it up. You don't like those options you can get off the damn plane and save us all the trouble. Don't let the gate hit you." He went back to his gear. Got it strapped in and walked off the plane. He could hear some words exchange on the plane but couldn't make it out. He could see a limo outside that Destro was escorting the Baroness to. They quickly drove off. He saw a shadow on the ground and turned expecting Zarana but found Vypra, "You got some brass. You should have seen their faces as you walked off."  
He nodded to her, "Cobra isn't for the weak."  
"Agreed, I gotta clean up and change before the flight. If Bludd gives you a choice on team members pick me, I won't let you down."  
One Eight Eight smirked, "As long as you can follow orders." She walked off he could hear the grin on her face as she said, "Mostly". As she was walking away Zarana came up, "I told you to play nice with the others. This isn't rank and file Cobra here."  
One Eight Eight nodded, "That's for sure, half the squad is merc's."  
Zarana looked cross, "You bloody didn't mind last time you worked with a merc."  
One Eight Eight shook his head, "This ain't the place or time. Not with the mission over us." Zarana rolled her eyes and stormed off. Turned for a second to shout but stopped and flipped him off and walked back to the plane. One of the Strato-Vipers came out, "FINAL CALL LIFT OFF AS SOON AS I'M STRAPPED IN" One Eight Eight went back to the plane, he saw the others strapping in. Plane looked empty with only two stuns and seven of them. He walked near the cockpit and sat down till Major Bludd motioned him over to a more secluded spot. He moved next to him. The Major laughed, "You need to relax mate. You're too wound up. No one here is a fan of Firefly. He's their competition. You did them all a favor. So don't expect a fight over that." He passed One Eight Eight a flask, and he passed it back to the major, "Thanks but I'll pass, need a clear head." Bludd smirked, "To each their own, but if you really want to survive Cobra you need to relax on some things. That bravado was fine as a Viper but now your rank put you on a larger field. Welcome to Cobra politics mate." Bludd takes another swig and pockets the flask. He reaches for his partial metal arm, "Still feels like it's there sometimes." He shakes it off, "So DeCainne you have a preference on team for your stun? I'm putting you in charge of the support team. I'll run the infiltration team."  
One Eight Eight looks around, "Then I'll take Skeiton and Vypra then."  
Bludd nodds, "I was thinking of Vypra' martial arts would be handy inside but Scapel's notes indicates she has rage issues. So I'm thinking its bloody better not to keep her in enclosed spaces too long. I'll take the others then, Zarana who speaks fluent Russian. We'll need that to penetrate the mafia's club. Plus that'll leave me Asp and the Horsemen as back up."

Bludd gave him a nod and walked over to the others to give the plan. They had a 20+ hour flight to russian. One Eight Eight found a comfortable bench pulled out his knife and held it in his hand across his belly as he fell asleep. It was a rough sleep, not any better then prison. He woke up to turbulence later and decided to put his knife away, with his luck he was going to end up falling on it. He went to move his gear from the rack on the plane to the STUN. He looked over and noticed that Asp, Zarana, Bludd and the Horsemen were playing cards. Vypra was at the STUN under the side panels. Skeliton was nearby cleaning his custom MARS LMG. Saw raises an eyebrow at One Eight Eight, "So we are support I'm good with that."  
One Eight Eight nodded, "Me too. But something doesn't feel right, we arn't hunting some foot soldier selling on the side. The one who is selling Cobra equipment has to be in the high brass."  
Saw Viper gave him a cock eyed look, "That's nasty territory. You're going to need proof before we bring that kind of body back."  
One Eight Eight sat next to Saw, "Destro said follow it to its source no matter who it is."  
Vypra's ears perked up as she pulls her head out of the side panel, "Sounds bloody and dirty. I'm in all the way." She looks at Saw, he just smirks.  
He cocks the LMG, "I'm in too, if this will get me good with Destro and the Commander I'm in all the way. Destro takes care of those who take care of him, honor or some crap like that."  
One Eight Eight nods, "And the Commander takes care of those who prove their loyalty." One Eight Eight could run solo but as an ex ranger he always felt more at home in a team.

Hours passed by slow, felt like an eternity to One Eight Eight. One of the pilots came back from the cockpit. The Strato-Viper went straight to Major Bludd. "The radio's are down, we can't reach the tower at Destro's private air strip. We are going to do a fly by to see if it's us or them. All our equipment is working fine as far as we can tell." Bludd followed the Strato-Viper to the cockpit motioned One Eight Eight to follow. As they approached they could see smoke coming from the tower. They got glimpses of the Russian military attacking the air field. "Whiskey Tango! Scrub the mission I'm not landing there. It's suicide!" The Strato-Viper spit out.  
One Eight Eight pointed to a farther airstrip, "Just do a touch down long enough open the bay door then take off. Well drive a stun off in the few seconds before you take back off."  
Major bludd spoke first, "That's insane mate, launch from the moving plane. Destro said you were committed but that's bloody zealot crazy there."  
Strato-vipers looked at One Eight Eight, before he could speak he spoke fast, "I'm pulling rank, I'll get my team ready. We are finishing the mission." The Strato-Vipers began to alter course to follow the Alley Viper Commander's orders. All Bludd could do was look blank for the moment, "He wants to drive a stun off a moving plane into a battle. Zarana never said he was radicalist for cobra. Bloody hell, if he launches we are. I'll be damned to face the Commander if he pulls this off and I don't. That damn son of a…" He ran after the Alley Viper. One Eight Eight shot down the cargo bay fast running for his gear, "Team 2 gear up! Vypra how crazy are you?" Vypra had a wicked smile cross her face as she slipped her mask on, "Insane." One Eight Eight slipped on his Alley Viper armor and began taking off the locks off the stun, "Good we are deploying in flight, kinda. They are touching down for long enough to open the door then taking off without stopping. Russian military is on the scene attacking the base." Vypra hopped in the stuns driver seat, turned it on and readied it. Saw Viper finished his gear and weapon then hopped in, "bout time we spill some blood!" One Eight Eight stood at the bay door waiting for the touch down. All Zarana could do was look baffled, "Are you daft, bloody hell this will kill the lot of you." Bludd bumped her, "Get loaded up we are following them. I'm not facing cobra commander if he launches and I turn tail." Crimson Horsemen exchanged looks with Asp. Asp shrugs and loads up, "Aye be daft to try this. But like the Major said better this then face the Commander." The Horsemen shakes his head, "Easy for you, you're not driving."

They mount up as the plane's decent becomes obvious. The plane lands with rough bounces on the tires. One Eight Eight hit the lever and ran for the stun. Hopping in as Vypra gassed it. The bay door hit the ground and sparks flew. Then the first Stun shot out hit the run way and near flipped over but Vypra held it tight and kept them on their wheels. Saw Viper shouted in excitement as they peeled off towards the Russian army to draw fire from the plane. They could hear the rubber tires on the Stun behind them as Asp and Zarana cursed the whole way. The plane took off back to the sky as fast as they could. The Russian army saw plane's decent and put a line of four jeeps with mounted .50 cal's on the back ready to engage. Vypra didn't wait for orders as she turned the Stun at the jeeps. Yelling "COOOOBBBBBBRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" At the top of her lungs. One Eight Eight and Saw Viper opened fire with their cannons. The shots blew up the first jeep, the others dispersed. But the two Stuns were faster and more agile and gave chase. The jeeps continued to returned fire but the new re-enforced armor kept the Stuns going. Saw Viper narrowly dodged the spray as One Eight Eight lifted his shield to cover him. The rounds that pierced it missed his body. Vypra kept them engaged in close quarters vehicle style. The blood thirst in her eyes and voice was clear. One Eight Eight finally got a clean shot at the front tire of one jeep which ended up flipping over and rolling. Saw Viper kept unleashing barrages of cannon fire while taunting.

Bludd's Stun finally showed it's face as another Russian jeep blew up. It sped through the wreckage as he gave One Eight Eight a half salute. The last jeep kept fighting as Skeliton shouted, "Never call the Russian's cowards." One Eight Eight felt something low in his gut. He kept scanning for something till a rocket flew over their heads. A team of Russian's on the second floor of the airport with rocket launchers taking aim at the Stuns. They looked like guided launchers but with the python patrol tech they couldn't lock. Still couldn't shake the feeling, he saw the last jeep go down to Zarana's cannon. Bludd gave the signal move out, and then the sound came. It rattled their rib cages as it hit. It missed both stuns by five feet. But no one could mistake the sound of a tank's cannon. Bludd shouted at the other Stun, "We're outmatched, our cannons can't pierce it."  
One One Eight smirked, "Vypra keep it busy!" He jumped off the Stun and ran for the airport building. Shield in hand, reflecting most of the small arms fire from the squad inside. A few rounds went around the shield but the new body armor from Destro made sure it be just bruises in the morning. Vypra kicked the gas as the tank broke through the tree line and sent off another shell. Bludd screamed at One Eight Eight, "GET BACK TO THE STUN YOU IDIOT, WE RUN!" Zarana split her side of the Stun and fired a few shots into the building while the Horsemen did his best to avoid the tank.

One Eight Eight hit the door to the building with a few rounds at the locks, his boot finished it. He was met by two armed personal firing AK'S. He returned fire from his SMG. He was in love his new armor. After dispatching the two he moved up the stairs to find another three Russian's holding a defensive position. He used a wall as cover but knew it wouldn't last long. They were good about all not doing magazine changes at the same time. He knew he didn't have an opening there. Reaching to his belt he wrapped his hands around a smoke grenade. He let it hurl as it filled the room with smoke. He fired a few blind shots and switched to heat vision on his helmet. Noticing that none were reaching for goggles he slide around and lined up his shots. Switching the SMG to single shot he put one through each head. He then switched off heat vision and scurried looking for the launcher. He hurried as he heard the exchange of tank cannons and Stun cannons. He could see the Stun's shots bounce harmlessly off the tank as it chased the two like a turtle chasing two rabbits. He found a clear window and kicked it out, slid the launcher on his shoulder and turned on the targeting computer. He zero'd in on the tank and locked on. Taking the safety off as he turned his comm. device back on. "HAIL COBRA!" And the rocket flew true. It struck the tank on the side rocking it. The explosion left a large dent that began to cause issues for the tank's turret. One Eight Eight went to reload as the tank turned enough to fire at his direction. It hammered the building, causing One Eight Eight to dive out of the second story with launcher in hand. The building began collapsing in different section. The dust cloud covered the lone Alley Viper while he recovered. After half a minute another rocket sounded off and appeared through the dust cloud. It hit the tank on the main cannon. Dropping the launcher the Alley Viper ran for the tank. The tank crew was trying to escape with what was left of the tank. One Eight Eight reached it just as it began to pick up speed. His companions on the two Stuns still keeping pace, Bludd was furious. The Alley Viper lobbed one grenade into the wheels blew them apart, disabling the tank from moving. One Eight Eight walked around the tank a few times looking for an opening. The crew sealed them selves in tight.

The Stuns parked and Bludd came running over and got in One Eight Eight's face, "I gave you a damn order!" The Alley Viper pushed Bludd back, "I'm not leaving any witness that could report a Cobra strike team. Asp is that flame thrower for show? There's an opening where the rocket hit the front."  
Bludd still heated pulls a smoke out and lights it, "Reguardless I gave you a order."  
Asp moved to the front, "Aye, order of Russians extra crispy"  
One Eight Eight got in Bludd's face now, "I was given orders by Destro that supersede your authority." The rest watched the two blow up at each other. It looked like blows were coming till Bludd shook his head, "Have them finish up then let's move." He got back onto his Stun. The screams from the tank began as Asp grinned ear to ear. Once the screams stopped she did, hopped off the tank. As she passed One Eight Eight she nudged him and winked, "and they said you were a buzz kill." Asp hopped up to the Stun she was in. One Eight Eight saw Zarana looking at him. She shot him a quick smile. He nodded back and walked back to his Stun. Saw reached over for a fist pound as he got in. He fist pounded his fellow Viper. Vypra laughed, "Damn you sure know to leave your mark. About time I get a decent squad leader." The two Stuns drove off, when their comm's worked again Bludd radioed in about Detro's airstrip being attacked. One Eight Eight enjoyed the quiet drive through the rest of the Russian countryside.

They arrive outside of St Petersburg, a old farm house few miles out of the city. The teams get out and stretch. They begin to transfer their gear to the two vans inside the barn. Afterwards they pull the vans out and park the Stuns inside. Vypra keeps pacing, "After the Stun I gotta drive this crap?"  
One Eight Eight shook his head and turned to Bludd, "Major tell me we arn't going to some cheap motel?"  
Major Bludd gave a sly grin as he drew a breath off his cigarette, "Nope lads we have a safe house, load up." They filed into the two vans and drove into the city. They took a direct route to the safe house. It ended up being a penthouse in a good part of town. As they arrived One Wight Eight mouth fell open, "This is far from the cheap motel" Saw leaned over, "We are in the big leagues now bro." They parked in the garage and was met by a parking attendant who spoke perfect English, "Welcome major, I trust your journey was smooth?"  
The major gave a half smile, "Say mate, why the hell is it so damn cold? It's spring."  
The parking attendant smirked, "Welcome to Russia." the Horsemen walked by the attendant, "Good to see a fellow Fred." The Horsemen nodded back, "Always is." The group took the elevator up to the penthouse. Bludd went to assign rooms but saw Saw Viper lobbed his duffle bag into one and just said, "Hell with it. I'm going to change and get Intel. Zarana I could use your skills in communication." She nodded and changed quickly to fit in and waited for Bludd. They left shortly, while the others began to raid the stocked fridge. One Eight Eight walked over to the balcony. It was too exposed he thought to himself. He went and grabbed heavy jacket put it over his vest. Dumped his duffle on the bed and put his helmet and SMG in it and grabbed his shield. He crossed the living room and headed out the door, "I'm doing my own intel." Saw Viper smirked, "The hell you are by your self" he ran fast jumping the couch into his room Saw had the bed next to his where One Eight Eight dumped his gear. He did the same slide his armor and helmet in his bag. He slung his LMG'S strap over his shoulder and ran after the Alley Viper. He found him trying to pick a car out of the garage. It seemed Cobra kept a good selection of cars there. Most of the cars were European and expensive. One Eight Eight had already begun to load up on of the vans. All Saw could do was sigh, "Really man with all these hot rides you want the van that screams 40 year old virgin. We need style, we need POWER!" Making a show with his arms as he talked. One Eight Eight smirked, "It's practical and doesn't draw attention, plus it's armored."  
Saw just sighed again, "Fine, knowing you this plan of yours ends with bullets, blood and some one in cuffs."  
One Eight Eight shook his head, "I ended up in cuffs twice, just twice."  
As Saw loaded his gear he laughed, "Twice in 24 hours"  
One Eight Eight just blew it off and motioned to get in, "We are going to hit the bars, find some mafia piss pots and squeeze till we find some one who knows something. Bludd can play socialite if he wants. There's only a handful with the money to buy this equipment." Saw Viper leaned back in the seat as One Eight Eight drove the van out, "Who gets to squeeze?" All One Eight Eight could do was smile, "You of course, and as hard as you like."

They navigated the streets of St Petersburg like a bull trying to dance. A lot of horn honks and four near accidents they found a bar. They walked in and sat at the bar, a younger female bartender slide over begins in Russian till she saw the confused look on their faces then she tried English, "New to Russia or just St Petersburg?" One Eight Eight smiled, "both." She slide two glasses on the table and poured vodka in one. She went to pour the second but One Eight Eight stopped her on the second, "I'll do water."  
She gave a polite smile, "the vodka would warm you up. It's a cold night."  
He shook his head with a smile, "I need my wits about me, but I do appreciate it. Say I keep hearing about the Brightside of St Petersburg from these tourist sheets. What's the dark corner's like?" The girl looked at One Eight Eight then to his friend. She nodded, "I have a break soon. We'll talk then." Then with a Wink she slipped away to help another customer. Saw nudged him, "this probably won't end well."  
He shrugged, "We need to start some where. Bludd's not giving us the full mission debriefings."  
The larger Viper nodded, "agreed." They waited till the girl got off and the three took a table. She brought the more drinks, and sat, "Just hold it, looks less suspicious." She gave them both a small smile, "I'm Vera." Saw cracked his neck, "I'm Robert and this is Noah." Vera leaned back in her chair as some one brought her a folder and she opened it and smiled. After closing the file she set it down, "Robert Skeliton and Noah DeCainne. Welcome to my father's bar." One Eight Eight's hand slide to his hip where his 1911 was. Saw too was unsteady as he heard their last names. Eventually Vera nodded, "You looked too military for it to be a social visit and then asked about the dark corners of St Petersburg. It threw up some flags, so I ran your faces and got hits. Though I will admit Robert was much harder to find then Noah. But you were honest about who you were so that bought you some time. Not often do we entertain or welcome Cobra."

Saw was turning from cautious to anger. One Eight Eight could see his friend's anger rise as the lady spoke. One Eight Eight's anger was kept in check better then Saw's. But he also noticed all the guns around them. They found a crime family, not the little fish they wanted, but he decided begger's couldn't be choosy. One Eight Eight put a hand on his fellow Viper's shoulder, "Chill for a second." He turned to her, "By the look of the guns I can see, I'm guessing you're not the ones buying Cobra equipment under the table."  
Vera gave them a puzzled look, "Explain further."  
Saw leaned foward, "The hardware your packing isn't Cobra tech. A Cobra Agent is selling Cobra tech under the table. We want to know who." Vera looked over her shoulder then back. She made eye contact with a bald tattooed man. He motioned and the guns in the room went back to safety. She sipped her vodka, "This is interesting, my father needs to know that the sales aren't Cobra sanctioned. We thought Cobra was backing the Kozlov family. A friend mentioned they were going to move against us."  
Saw leaned back and laughed, "You thought we were the hit team? Oh sister, if me and Noah here were the hit team this group in here be dead already." He swigged his Vodka. One Eight Eight just shook his head and scratched his chin, "So this Kozlov group is the ones buying the equipment. How does your father feel about them?"

Vera gave a half smile, "sworn enemies." One One Eight nods, before he could speak the room is full of laser designators. He quickly drops to the floor kicking Saw to get him to move. They hit the floor as the bullets erupted. They ripped through everything and every one. One Eight Eight looked and saw Robert on the floor alive then saw Vera on floor alive. He moved to a vantage point and glimpsed three BATs. "I hate BATs." He leaves his guns holstered as he crawls over to Saw. Saw just cursing a storm, keeping behind the table as the bullets ripped through. He reached his fellow viper, "Gotta get to the van." The Russians tried to return fire but they couldn't penetrate the BAT armor. One Eight Eight started for the stairs near the back. First it was a crawl then finally a full sprint. He took three rounds in the back. Thanks to Destro's new armor he just had three really sore bruises. He made it up the stairs as the BATS continued with the suppression fire. Vera was screaming at her father's men, "How many more bullets can they have?" Saw could see the dust from the ceiling. He knew One Eight Eight was running across. One Eight Eight ran down a narrow hallway dodging crates of liqueur, some hard plastic crates and what ever else the Russians kept up stairs. He remembered the cloth canopy outside and silently prayed it wasn't too sun dried. He kept up his speed and used his arms to cover his head as he dove through the window. Glass shattered all around as he ducked and rolled out the window onto the fabric.

It held long enough to slow his descent before ripping and he fell on the floor behind the BATs. Saw's eyes near popped out of his head. Saw turned to Vera, "Never doubted the man." Vera pointed at him as One Eight Eight ran away from the BATs, "A coward the great Alley Viper has become." One Eight Eight reached the van and opened the back. He found his gear quickly and suited up. He turned the optics on his helmet and scanned the outside block. He was hoping there was a controller for the BATS nearby but it appeared that he'd have to actually fight the BATs. He grabbed Saw's LMG and slung his shield over his should. He rushed up near the back of the BATS and concluded that they were using the BAT'S optics to control them. He braced for the kick and unloaded into the BATS at five feet. The LMG cut one in half as the other two turned around he dropped the LMG for his shield and braced. The two remaining BATS now focused on the new threat. The bullets hammered his new armor and shield, a few hit home. He felt the night stick on his under shield and remembered Destro giving it a charge. He drew it and rushed the BAT on the left shield slamming it and pushed it back. He next jammed the end of his stick in the BAT's neck and pulled the trigger and sent a charge through out the BAT. The last one grabbed him and threw him ten feet through the broken first floor window. As it closed it on One Eight Eight Saw reached his LMG and cut down the final BAT. He slung it over his shoulder triumphantly still smoking, "damn straight." One Eight Eight finally stood and walked over wiping broken glass and rubble off, he had a slower step from his injuries. He noticed the first BAT was still moving it's head, it was still feeding a image. He walked over, "Hail Cobra!" He the fried it with his night stick. Saw still posing shook his head, "We could have traced it!" Vera kicked it as she walked over, "No need, I know who sent them. I also now know that Cobra isn't backing them as they claim. My father would like to meet you, here's my number call me tomorrow. We'll set a time and place. Your welcome to any drink not broke on your way out." She smiled at One Eight Eight as she walked away.

Saw nudged him, "I don't hear any sirens. Something ain't right in Motha' Russia." One Eight Eight flipped up his visor, "Element of surprise is out the window. The Kozlov's will tell their supplier that Cobra is on to them. Bludd's going to be pissed." Saw just shook his head, "Let's play that by ear, see how it goes." The two vipers nodded, they looked back to see Vera's men begin to remove their dead gently and see to wounded. She was on the phone, while the bald man was directing. One Eight Eight could feel the pain increasing from his wounds as his adrenaline began to waver off. He reached down and grabbed one of the BATs heads and handed Saw the keys as he walked to the passenger side and climbed in. They drove back and reached the parking garage. The parking attendant was gone but that didn't bother them. They let themselves in and grabbed their gear and headed upstairs. As they entered they saw Asp flipping channels on the TV and Vypra was in the kitchen cutting up some fruit. The Horsemen was asleep on the couch. Saw dropped his gear at the door and stretched, "We beat them back." He headed over to the kitchen and pulled a juice carton from the fridge, "mine." He walked over and plopped on the couch and drank his juice watching Asp flip channels. One Eight Eight smirked to himself, "At least they are sober." He moved to his room slowly, Vypra cocked a eye. Between the blood and the gear she knew they did something. He closed his room door and began to strip to get to his bullet wounds. He began a futile attempt to remove the bullet from his side. Vypra knocked and opened the door, "You two sure know how to party." she laid a blanket over the bed, "Lay down I'll pull it out." He agreed reluctantly. She dug quickly with the small surgical pliers and found the bullet. As she looked at the bullet she looked at his armor and then back. She dropped it in a cup and started cleaning the wound, "So you going to spill on what happened?" He breathed heavy as he now kept a compression on the open wound as Vypra found the needle and thread in the med kit next to the knock off numbing agent cobra equipped these kits with. She used the numbing agent around the wound and waiting for One Eight Eight to talk. She poked him with the needle once to see if he was numb and he jerked slightly. He looked away from the needle, "We found who has been buying the Cobra tech and we fell into a local war of crime families. One is buying stolen Cobra goods and test drove three BATs. The other wants to be friends." Vypra nodded and began to stitch up the numbed wound. "That was quick. Have you called Bludd yet?" He shook his head no, "Don't tell Asp either. I wanna see what the major has planned first." Vypra nodded, "Then we best get your bloody clothes hidden. And Robert's gear stashed then hope Asp didn't notice your wound like I did." She kept him pinned on the bed on his back for a extra moment before she leaned in and kissed him, "Any time you find your self free of the Nok, you let me know." She stood up slowly.

He nodded and finished changing quickly stashing anything with blood it. He then grabbed a fresh shirt and they headed out to the room and found Bludd and Zarana just coming in. They reeked of stale cigarette smoke. Zarana's eyes focused on Vypra coming our behind One Eight Eight. Vypra noticed and gave her a wink and went back to her fruit she cut. Bludd seem to have a buzz to him, he still had a straight walk though. He took his jacket off, "My contact came up short, got nothing tonight. That and it appears the bloody bastard turned off the tracking software before he sold it. Tomorrow we'll hit the streets see what we can find." One Eight Eight watched Zarana flinched when Bludd said they got nothing. One Eight Eight exchanged glances with Saw, both nodded. One Eight Eight went to his room and pulled the BAT head from his bag.  
He threw it to Bludd, "Lucky then me and Saw hit the streets and three BATS found us."  
Major Bludd smirked, "Seems we didn't make it into town as quietly as we thought."  
The Alley Viper shook his head, "No, we did. Just got caught in a turf war, one side had BATs. Tomorrow our new friends will give us the where house were it's stored."  
Bludd nodded and smiled, "You get answers mate, I can see Destro's little shock stick came in handy. Well then let's all be up and early for this meeting." They all seem to disperse slowly. Only Saw and Asp stayed up watching a gore fest of a movie and discussing which interrogation tactics worked best. Neither could really understand the movie so they criticized the killer calling him an amateur. One Eight Eight began to clean his gear in his room. Zarana slipped in, "You look like the BATs roughed you up bad. Good thing you had your shock stick."  
One Eight Eight gave a slight smile, "I gave as good as I got."  
Zarana moved and sat on the bed. She was in shorts and a tank top, still in make up from where ever they went. "Noah, after this let's disappear for a week. Jump on two hogs and go." He nodded as he finished putting his gun together, paused for a second thinking then finally, "Z...that I can do." Zarana gave him a wink, "I know Cobra comes first for you, it's like you're bloody programmed. But I'm the same with the Dreanoks luv. So in the screwed up way we work." She got up to leave he watched her go as Saw came in the room.

He looked at One Eight Eight, "Awe damn you too made up, that'll be out the window if she finds out how long Vypra was in here."  
One Eight Eight smirked, "Peace won't last, price of skirt chasing a Nok's. Hey something's bothering me."  
Saw closed the door now curious, "spill." Before One Eight Eight could finish, an explosion rocked from inside the living room. They looked at each other and geared up quick. Short bursts of bullets fired off next in the living room. Saw slapped his own face, "Gah! I'm stupid my LMG is in the room." One Eight Eight tossed him his SMG and the spare mag's, "Switched it to full auto, I'm popping smoke and going thermal." He had his shield up and positioned at the door smoke gernade in hand. Saw came up behind him in formation. Taking in a full standing position behind One Eight Eight's half crouched. He cracked the door and lobbed the grenade. As the smoke filled the room he flipped his visor down and turned on his thermal vision. Drawing his 1911 he began to drop intruders as fast as he could pull the trigger. Saw had minimal kick with the SMG in his hands. After years on his LMG this toy felt just like that to him. But it was better then nothing and it had a full auto setting. He switched his helmet to thermal as well. The intruders kept trying to come through the front door. The smoke wasn't stopping them from coming in, just helping them die faster.

Saw reached up and pulled a frag from One Eight Eight's belt and lobbed it at the door, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Both took cover as they heard screams following the explosion from the gernade. One Eight Eight turned his comm on, "Any one on this line?" He shot out the windows and balcony door to let the air flow. He turned his thermal off and began to check bodies. Saw kept the door covered but it seemed that they enemies lost their nerve. A few dyeing in the hall way that Saw just laughed at. He noticed his LMG and slung the Alley Viper's SMG over his shoulder and switched to his baby. He peppered the ones still alive in the hall way. Then shrugged and peppered them again. One Eight Eight yelled over the gun fire, "their dead! Bit overkill isn't it?" Saw smirked, "I love it, OverKill. That will be my new call sign." One Eight Eight ignored him and found Asp. She was out cold and bleeding from the head. He saw her chest lift and he breathed easier, she was alive. He saw the Horsemen next in the doorway to the room he shared with Major Bludd. The man's chest was riddled with bullets. All One Eight Eight could do was sigh again looking at the direction of fire, it couldn't have been him or Saw. He walked in the room and didn't see the Major. He went back to the living room and the Major's body wasn't there either. He moved to check Zarana's room next, found it empty too. He ran out now unsure of what truly happened. One last room, found Vypra in there. She was trying to nurse a gun shot to the shoulder gun in her hand aimed at her door. She dropped it as One Eight Eight came in he rushed over and helped her up, "We have to move." She nodded and they moved to the living room. He looked over to Saw, "Grab what you can carry then grab Asp. I'll take lead." Saw threw One Eight Eight his rifle back and grabbed his gear bag. He then grabbed Asp's bag in her room then picked up Asp in a fireman carry over his shoulders. Vypra grabbed her gear as best she could. One Eight Eight collected his gear and as much spare ammo and money as he could from the safe house. They began their way down his shield leading the way.

The comm system lit up with a familiar voice, "Tell me DeCainne did you really think you're getting out of this safe house alive?" One Eight Eight stopped and motioned the others to. He said only one word, "Firefly." The others shook their heads exchanging looks. Firefly continued, "Forget your exit strategy, you're coming down to the garage. I have your teammates that worthless one eyed waste of air Bludd and I have your precious bike trash." One Eight Eight punched the wall, "I'll see you shortly." He turned his comm off after.  
Saw was first, "It's a frigging trap, you're not going."  
Vypra was next, "Saw's right, no way Noah not a chance."  
One Eight Eight shook his head, "I'm going and you guys are going out the back through the windows, get in touch with Destro tell him everything, including Bludd and Zarana's betrayel."  
Vypra now looked confuse, "Say huh?"  
One Eight Eight smirked, "Both Bludd and Zarana commented on my night sticks shocking capability after I used it on the BATs. Destro gave it to me away from every one."  
Vypra looked stunned, "what are you implyin?"  
One Eight Eight looked somber, "Bludd is the one selling Cobra tech, Zarana must be playing translator for a price."  
Saw shook his head, "how does firefly fit in?" One Eight Eight tilted his head and gave his fellow viper a look. Saw nodded, "you shot him in the back." One Eight Eight motioned, "Go, take my pack has a grapple gun in it. Out the window, find safety."

With out another word he moved down the stairs to the parking garage. He found Firefly and a few Russians in cobra body armor. Bludd was on his knees hands behind his back, so was Zarana's. One Eight Eight kept his shield up and SMG set to three round burst. Firefly was pacing till he saw the Alley Viper. He laughed, "Well now you actually came. Some doubted but I knew your loyalty would force your hand." One Eight Eight pulled the trigger once putting three rounds into Bludd's chest. As the room stood stunned he retook aim at Firefly. The look in Bludd's eyes where in shock as he fell back gasping for breath, he hands grasped his chest. One Eight Eight smiled, he was right they weren't tied. But this means Zarana was in on the betrayal and that took away his smile. He yelled, "How much is Bludd paying you?" Firefly smiled under his mask as Zarana stood up and drew her revolver. Firefly's voice sounded impressed, "Me, I'm killing you for free. He was paying me to keep quiet about his side project. Now it's doubled cause he's going to pay to save his life." Bludd managed to give Firefly a thumb up as he gasped for air. Zarana just kept her gun drawn. She was steady and cold as ever. One Eight Eight fired off another burst, Firefly narrowly dodged it and the fire fight erupted. The Russian gangsters felt invincible in their cobra body armor. The armor covered the torso and back. One Eight Eight began to target knees and heads, soon the gangsters decided to rethink their strategy and go for cover. The Alley Viper had no illusions about the trouble that was coming; Firefly could have rigged the whole garage to blow. As he moved for cover behind a van he saw the parking attendant's body underneath. He fired off another burst of bullets dropped a forth gangster. Shots from a .45 revolver kept him behind the van. It also gave Firefly time needed to pull Bludd back to a black car. It was definitely armored with tinted windows. Out stepped Vera, AK in hand shouting orders to four other thugs who stepped out of the car. They helped Bludd in and Vera saw One Eight Eight looking and blew him a kiss.

One Eight Eight was kicking himself. It's how she got the files on him and Skeliton so fast. He walked straight into it blind. Her family was the buyers and the BATS were to sell her cover. "Damn." He did notice that Firefly's hand is never too far from his grenade belt, especially the flash bang on it. One Eight Eight knows if he pops a smoke and goes thermal that the saboteur will pop a flash bang. Vera's car drives off with Bludd leaving Firefly, Zarana and a fresh batch of Russian mafia. He loads a fresh mag into his SMG and swallows his fear. He flips his visor down and begins walking forward. He walks for a support pillar while unleashing bursts from his SMG on full auto. It was enough to make his opponents question their next move. They scattered for cover as he dropped two more. Firefly drew a hand gun and fired a shot. It hit the kevlar re-enforced knee pad and sent pain through One Eight Eight's body. He was still feeling the attack from earlier. Zarana ran to flank, One Eight Eight caught her moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned to lay down fire, but got peppered by some more Russians. One of the Russian's laughed, "This is a Alley Viper, what a joke." One Eight Eight's SMG clicked as the bullets ran out. He went to grab the next mag and came to the cold conclusion that he was out of ammo for it. He let it fall gently and drew one of his 1911's found the laughing Russian and put one between his eyes.

He caught another Russian being sloppy and dropped him too. He began to kick himself for losing site of Zarana. All he had was the pillar taking the shots, and the mars tact rifles were chipping it away piece by piece. He saw another pillar and went to run for it, mid run he was tackled by Firefly. They both rolled and separated. The gun fire stopped, and Firefly came up with a knife. It scrapped the side shield as One Eight Eight pushed back the saboteur. His gun slide out of reach and he reached under the shield pulling his night stick. Firefly drew a second knife and began a two handed assault. The strikes came high and low, every block sounds like a metal scraping against each other as the melee continued. The Russian's started to come out of hiding and cheer. Firefly gave a quick kick to the side which knocked the breath out of One Eight Eight long enough to deliver a second spin kick to the head. One Eight Eight hit the ground hard, making sure to hold onto his equipment. He barely came up to dodge the knife across the face. His helmets electronics were damage from the kicks, but he had enough vision to fight. Firefly went to kick hard again and One Eight Eight left himself open enough to draw him in. Then swung his night stick and caught Firefly's standing leg in the knee cap with solid titanium. "That's to remind you of One Four Six"

He heard the bone snap and watched Firefly go down shouting in pain. The saboteur rolled favoring his shattered knee screaming, "SHOOT HIM!" One Eight Eight ran for his pistol, stashing his night stick mid run. He dropped to his knees to slide grabbing his 1911 and turning to take pop shots at the crippled saboteur. He knicked him before the Russians tried to form a strategic line and keep suppression fire while one dragged Firefly out. One Eight Eight saw the flaws in the formation and began to pick them off. He paused to reload and removed his helmet. The screen was too damaged to deal with. As he slid the replacement mag in he looked up in time to catch Zarana take aim and nearly put a bullet into his head. He ducked and rolled, came up and shot the gun from her hand. Another car came in squealing, two more men came out. The loaded Firefly in and then got the survivors into the car. Zarana ran for it but One Eight Eight hurled his shield at her legs tripping her. She hit the ground rolling as the car peeled out. One Eight Eight hurt all over, as Zarana stood she had his night stick in her hand. She began to approach him till he fired a round at her feet, "Next one draws blood Z, what were you thinking?"  
She stood there looking at him still gripping the stick, "the cash was too good, had to make back up plans for when Cobra falls. Even you have to admit that Commander can't bring us victory." Instinctively the gun zeroed in on Zarana's face. He had to concentrate on not pulling the trigger. She had a tear from her eye, "Those reactions of your's are damn near programmed. Noah they bloody didn't do it to you did they."  
He lowered the gun to her heart, "Damn it Z , I know why you worked with Bludd. But why did you break me out? You knew what side I take."  
Zarana took a step till another shot fired barely missing her. She screamed, "Me, bloody hell you were supposed to pick me over the damn snake. I know how you're wired, just do it already. Shoot."  
One Eight Eight took aim at her heart but took all he had not to fire, "Run Z, just run. My God just run. I'll leave your name out of my report. Don't let me catch you at the end of my barrel again." She gave a half smile through the tears and dropped the night stick and left.

He fell against the pillar, slide down slowly to a sitting position. He finally realized what that warm feeling down his leg was. His bullet wound reopened and had been bleeding through out the fight. His adrenaline was wearing off and his pain receptors were in full gear. He felt like he just closed his eyes when he felt something inside tell him to move. A hand grabbed his vest; he came up put the gun to the person's head. Till he saw Saw, he lowered the gun. As Saw snickered, "Damn you give as good as you get. I already got dibs on Overkill. Let's get to cover." He helped his fellow viper out to a older pick up. Vypra was at the wheel, Asp was in the passenger seat. They loaded One Eight Eight in the back next to Saw's LMG. Saw ran back grabbed the shield and broken helmet. He threw them in the back and jumped in the back and they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all thanks again for reading and again I don't own any of the characters, not making any money off of it. I wanna thank YellowAngela and** **willwrite4fics for inspiration it was your stories of BH/CG that pushed me to write mine**.

Didn't take long but they found an abandoned apartment building and quickly pulled the truck around back. They made their way up stairs with Skeliton helping One Eight Eight up and then went back and helped the others with the gear. Vypra set up shop as best she could. Then she started patching up One Eight Eight, soon after he fell asleep on an old couch. He woke to a small fire in the center of the room, the smell of can food over it. He could have sworn it was beans but he couldn't tell by the taste. He found out that Vypra had patched him up again during his sleep. Asp and Skeliton had gone out to pillage what they could from the abandoned apartments. They were out looking again as he and Vypra watched the fire. One Eight Eight was moving better so he moved over and counted their ammo and reserves. They were for sure behind enemy lines, and needed to be ready.

Vypra motioned, "Your wounds are healing quickly. That's the good news. We contacted Destro, he wants to talk to you. Promise me something, no matter what he says we are going for blood! We are not letting this one go."  
One Eight Eight smirked, "Done, I appreciate the patch job." he patted his bandages.  
She smiled, "You sacrificed your self for us back there. I didn't think you actually believed that Cobra family stuff you talk. I thought it was all talk to pep the troops. No one has ever had my back like that before, it's a good different." He nodded and stood up then walked over to the communicator and flipped up the monitor. He opened a communication channel to Destro's private channel. An Iron Gernadier answered and redirected to Destro. The screen flickered as Destro began to speak, "It seems that you find yourself in a bad spot. Bludd is your target now, and he's paying Firefly a private contract. What ever game he is playing the major wasn't counting on you surviving your encounter with firefly a second time."  
One Eight Eight nodded, "Firefly is outa the fight, I crippled his leg. I put three rounds in Bludd's chest. But he still lives."  
Destro nodded, "I don't reward missions half done, you've identified the threat and I thank you for that. I want Bludd and I want him alive but I doubt you'll do that. From my understanding the Horsemen is dead, and what of Zarana?"  
One Eight Eight stayed quiet for a moment, "The Horsemen is dead and Zarana is in the wind, most likely heading home."  
Destro gave a half laugh, "I understand, I too have once fallen under her charms. I have a resupply package being prepped. Mr Skeliton reported your gear damaged badly."  
One Eight Eight shook his head, "No time, we have to hit him now before he can recover."  
Destro nodded, "DeCainne, I was about to tell you to recover yourself. The injuries your team reported sounded worse then what I see, hmmm. Wait for the package, that's an order. It'll be air dropped." One Eight Eight looked over at Vypra and she nodded. He turned back to Destro.  
"Yes lord Destro. I need a second Alley Viper set of gear, for a female."  
Destro nodded as his cold metal lips smiled, "Be there in under six hours. DeCainne, if you won't bring Bludd in alive. I need proof of death and guilt." He nodded and the comm went dead. One Eight Eight got up and began to stretch, "Time to plan, to use each of our strengths. I don't know where Bludd is hiding. But we know who does." Saw came walking back in with Asp. They found more water and some can food. Asp spoke first, "What's the plan lads?" One Eight Eight's grin said it all.

"Destro is dropping us a resupply crate. He wants Bludd alive for a confession, or we kill him and bring proof of death and guilt. We don't know where Bludd is but we know who does." He looked at Saw and the larger man nodded with a evil grin. One Eight Eight continued, "We'll do a two prong attack, play to strengths'. Asp and Overkill outside, hit them with everything. Vypra and myself will go through the back and clear inside."  
Vypra looked odd, "Overkill?"  
Saw stood up tall, "Damn straight, my new call sign."  
One Eight Eight smirked, "Okay, okay. Stay sharp and get ready." Asp began to gather empty bottles and old shirts. Then went looking for flammable liquids, she came across paint thinner, what looked like a Russian wd-40 and some hairspray cans. She drained them all into her bottles and primed the shirts before sticking the rags in. She found some flour left over in the cabinet and some lard, she smiled. Went searching for some nails and broken glass and began one her old IRA signature toys. Saw went to his LMG, began cleaning it. He pulls a box of ammo out of his bag, black tipped armor piercing rounds. He loaded his baby with them. As he pulled the slide and cocked it he grinned ear to ear like a kid at Christmas who just got their first bb gun. He checked his side arm, a .45 semi auto. Slide a knife into his boot. He chugged water and smiled. He could only imagine the body count he was going to make.

Vypra started with meditation, then training with her sword. She didn't need much prep time; her mind and body were ready. She knew the mission and what needed done. As she laid out her uniform One Eight Eight walked over, "don't put that on just yet." She cocked a eye with a sly grin, "Really? Just like that?" One Eight Eight was caught off guard trying to figure what she meant. When she reached for his belt it clicked, "What, no no no. I have Destro delivering a second Alley Viper suit for you. If you want it? It and a spot in my next squad after the mission, I need a team I can trust."  
Vypra nods, "I'm in." The time felt like a eternity till they heard the Strato-Viper radio that the pod was away. It hit through the building landing in the third floor. They opened it to find two full sets of Alley Viper gear, flame thrower, saw viper armor, some body armor for Asp, and 5 boxes of ammo. They suited up quickly. One Eight Eight grabbed his night stick and switched out the one under the new shield. Vypra stretched in her new gear, checking her limits. One Eight Eight secured her sword to her Alley Viper pack. They loaded up in the truck, Overkill drove. Asp was up front and the two Alley Vipers were both in the bed with the extra goodies.

They stopped short a few blocks and One Eight Eight and Vypra jumped out. The two took off down an alley to cut around the back. Overkill and Asp were to sit till the signal came through. The Alley Vipers made their way through the alley at a light run. It took just under five minutes to reach the back door. They hid behind some dumpsters and gave the radio chirp to signal the others. As the radio in the truck chirped, Overkill floored that gas pedal. They speed down the road as he turned the truck 180 pulling the E brake in front of the bar that Vera's family owned. The truck squealed to a stop, Overkill emerged with his LMG. The place was still recovering from the last visit as he opened fire. Through his storm of gun fire, a stream of flame shot through and into the place lighting a good chunk of the front on fire.

The back door opened from people trying to escape but we're cut down by two SMG's. One Eight Eight went inside first followed closely by Vypra. They were brutal clearing the rooms. Thanks to the frontal assault from Overkill and Asp the enemies were being funneled to the back in spurts. Finally One Eight Eight caught sight of Vera. He bolted after her and got side swiped by the bald headed tattooed guy from earlier. He answered back with a punch from his shield in the man's face. Blood sprayed everywhere from the mans nose and lips. He cursed in a muffled Russian. Vypra ran passed them, "Got the she devil!" The tattooed man tried to move but felt a knife enter the back of his thigh. One Eight Eight twisted it before pulling it out. The man cried in pain, blood sprayed from his mouth as he yelled from the amount coming from his nose. One Eight Eight reached up and snapped the man's neck. Vypra caught up to Vera quickly, grabbed her by her ponytail and yanked hard and down. Some hair came off in Vypra's hand as Vera's body did a full stop and whiplash effect to follow the direction her head was pulled. A few of the mobsters tried to intervene but caught bullets from One Eight Eight's SMG. One Eight Eight led the way to the front while Vypra dragged Vera.

Overkill stopped firing when he saw the bodies stop moving, Asp had stopped sooner. She walked in with a prance to her step. She checked the dead to make sure they were dead. Overkill walked in setting his rifle on the bar. He lifted his helmet and poured a drink. Asp found one alive and finished it quickly. Out from the back out came walking One Eight Eight and Vypra. Vypra threw Vera across the room. She rolled over a table and a couple bodies before she hit the floor. Overkill's boot dug in her back as he slammed it into her. She yelped, trying to stand but failing. Overkill reached over grabbing a unbroken bottle and began to pour the contents on her, "I think she needs a drink, I bet you do." Surrounded by the four Cobra agents her face was stricken by fear, her was body shaking from it. One Eight Eight gets to one knee to look at her, "As my associate told you last time, if we were a hit squad then you would have been dead then. Now you know the difference first hand. Now tell me were Bludd is before I let them have you." Vera looked back defiantly, and One Eight Eight motioned Asp. She put her flame thrower's nozzle on Vera's bare arm causing the woman to scream.  
One Eight Eight got back down to a knee and calmly again, "Where is Bludd?" Vera looked up and spewed curses in Russian then a boot caught her jaw quickly. Her lip split pouring blood from it.  
One Eight Eight got back down to a knee and calmly again, "Where is Bludd? I am not asking again." Vera sang like a canary, One Eight Eight smiled, "Take here I got a plan." Vypra hit Vera across the face with a gun butt knocking out cold the mobster. One Eight Eight motioned them to stay and went up stairs; he remembered the hard plastic cases. Opening one he found four shoulder mounted 'Fang I' rocket launchers. He shook his head, kicking himself for not realizing sooner when he ran past them. He brought the case down stairs, "Overkill I got you a present." The large Viper walked over, "I'll put out on a first date for these." They dragged Vera outside and back to the truck next the case of launchers. They dressed her in One Eight Eight's busted up Alley Viper armor and drove to the address.

"We'll she's wasn't lying at all, this place is crawling with security armed with Cobra tech." Vypra said as One Eight Eight tied Vera's hands to the wheel. Getting the truck's steering column set and prepping the gas pedal to stick. Asp was loading the trucks back with her bottles and her toy upfront. Overkill found some cover across the street from the where house. He put the case near him. Asp took position near him, a rifle next to her flame thrower. She tucked three of her cocktails next to the case as she armed one launcher, turning off the guidance so it became a straight rocket. Overkill did the same, his LMG next to him. They saw One Eight Eight and Vypra in heavy coats pushing the pick up into place. They were acting like the truck was broken down, The ruse was working till Vera woke up and began screaming. Overkill shook his head, "Knew we should have killed that witch!" The mobster guarding the gate began to run to investigate as Vypra turned the key, then set the truck in gear and set the gas pedal. The truck took off like a torpedo. One Eight Eight and Vypra ran for the side alley in a full sprint. Vypra gave One Eight Eight more credit now realizing how much more physical it is in the full gear, for as light as it was it wasn't. She now understood why Alley Vipers are one of the, if not the most feared of all the vipers. The guards tried to shoot the driver not realizing she actually had no control. Eventually they tried to jump out of the way as the truck smashed through the gate and continued to the door. The bomb went off on impact to the metal door blowing it off its hinges and spreading fire and shrapnel all over the yard. Before the guards could recover a rocket came flying in and nailed the second floor. Chunks of brick and metal flew every where. Overkill picked up a second launcher, "save the forth in case they have a surprise." The guards were trying to mobilize a defense against the attack. They let them line up and get in place then unleashed the other two rockets into it decimating it. Then a storm of fire and bullets came next at the front followed by laughter.

Around the back two helicopters were being fueled. Next to them a couple of Trouble Bubbles were parked as well. Vypra smirked and took aim then squeezed the trigger putting a few bursts into the fuel tanks. The blast shook the building as both helicopters and Trouble Bubbles, she squealed in joy. They used the explosion as a diversion to kill all the guards in the back. One Eight Eight saw one escape inside through the back door. He found it locked when he got to it. He pulled a breach charge from his pack and set it. As he hit the button, wood chips and brick chips blew inward through the new hole. They quickly entered to mop up the survivors in the room. One Eight Eight stepped outside and shot the transformer up on a pole till it blew up killing the power. As he went back in he switched to thermal, Vypra followed suit. Shoulder to shoulder Vypra tried to keep up with One Eight Eight's movements. The shield took some getting used to but soon enough she was able to mimic his movements and keep up her side of the formation. One Eight Eight saw the color images of body heat cross his visor then the light from his SMG stream forward into the color masses till they fall. He was hoping that Bludd hadn't left yet.

Up front it seemed too quiet for Asp and Overkill. They had some guards pinned but, more guards stopped coming. Then they saw why, four BATS walking out armed with Saw Viper LMGs. Overkill began to unload upon them. He was able to cut down one before he had to do a belt change. Asp got a look in her eye and grabbed the last rocket. She aimed high and fired. The rocket hit the wall over the BATs. Debris fell and buried the three remaining androids. After the dust cleared broken pile of metal and rubble. Overkill laughed, "I'm starting to get DeCainne's disdaine for BATs." Asp set down the launcher and picked up her flame thrower, "Aye, I'm going to have words with Mindbender about losing this many BATs." Overkill shook his head as he picked off another mobster, "I swear if they have a HISS-" Asp looked at him stupid, "Nay your jokes, we are out of rockets. Don't you dare jinx us." She lobbed a cocktail at a group of mobster coming out. Overkill let them burn out then shot the survivors.

Another breach charge went off as One Eight Eight and Vypra breached the second floor. "How many gangsters do they have?" Vypra shouted over the gun fire. "Must be what the Joes feel when we send out the troopers." One Eight Eight replied as he switched magazines. Out of the corner of his eye he catches the gleam of a grenade hurled at them. Instinctively he grabs Vypra in a tackle pushing her through an open door and over a couch in the room. He puts his shield between them and the couch as the grenade fires shrapnel in all directions. Vypra gives him a friendly head butt of helmets then pulls a grenade from her belt and one from his. Pulls the pins and lobs them one at a time using the wall to ricochet them down the hall. Screams fill the halls as the two grenades blew. Vypra gets up first and helps One Eight Eight up and they begin again down the hallway. The smell of burnt flesh and gunpowder covered the air. They walked through puddles of blood and hot brass mashed up with bodies and they cleared room to room.

Outside in the front it had seemed the mobsters quit sending out the fodder to die. It seemed too quiet. They heard it before they could feel it. They felt it before they saw it. A Russian tank was rolling down the street towards them, the asphalt street crumbling and rutting under its force. Overkill and Asp both ran for cover, not that a building is much cover from a tank. It fired a warning shot from the main cannon. Then a voice spoke out over a bull horn, "Cobra soldiers you are ordered to surrender. What ever your issue with these criminals it will not be fought on Russian streets with Russia paying the price. If you do not come along quietly you will face the Oktober Guard! And unlike G.I. Joe we do not ask a second time." Overkill looked at Asp, "Who the hell is the Oktober Guard?!" Asp sighed, "Americans, think you are the only ones with a para military group outside the chain of command. They are GI Joe's Russian counterpart." He shook his head and grabbed his radio, "DeCainne you two better hurry up. We got some elite Russian army out here. They call themselves the Oktober Guard. Which means the Joe's have to know we are here and aren't far behind. I'll buy you as much time as I can, but I'm not dying for any one today." Overkill stood and began to pepper the tank with bullets. At first they just pissed it off but after a bit it started to pierce the armor in weakened points. "Damn they got extra armor!" Overkill cursed, Asp just shook her head and braced for hell.

The message steeled One Eight Eight's resolve, he wasn't going back to prison. He'd die first in a pile of brass. They reached the last room and found Bludd on a medical table. A surgeon just finished sewing him shut. He was still awake. He jumped near off the table when he saw One Eight Eight. Quiet at first till One Eight Eight yelled at the doctors to leave. One insisted to stay to care for their patient. One Eight Eight insisted a bullet through the man's head. The rest left with no fight. Bludd now sitting up, he wore a oxygen mask on his face. His left arm had an IV in it, and two gun shot wounds sewn shut. The third open. One Eight Eight smirked, "Still can't get the last one out." Bludd coughed and winced in pain. He pulls his mask down enough to talk, "I bet your feeling pretty big right now. Cough. Ow, bloody chest wound. When did you know it was me? Was it that spit you and Zarana had before the plane. I knew she was too close to you, but she swore you'd flip sides."  
One Eight Eight shook his head, "My night stick, Destro gave it to me in private. No way you would have known about its extra goodies" As One Eight Eight drew it and shocked the major with it. Bludd coughed some more, cussed after. He wiped the blood from his lips, "Don't even think about judging me. Cobra commander is a fool, should have killed him years ago when I had..." A shot rang off, took off a piece of Bludd's ear. One Eight Eight barely was able to stop himself from killing Bludd. One Eight Eight shook his head a few times looking at his hand weird.  
Vypra cocked her head, "What's wrong with you?"  
Bludd got a scared look in his eyes, "I'll be a dingo's pup that's what Zarana meant, he's been brain washed by Commander with that scanner he used on Baroness and Storm Shadow. But the ways he's fighting it, it had to be years ago."  
One Eight Eight stood, "Zarana alluded to the same thing, every time some one insulted or threatened the Commander and Cobra. Too bad for you Major I liked you, but you betrayed my family. You betrayed my Cobra." Bludd prepped for death, at first he closed his eyes then decided to open them to see it coming. But all he saw was One Eight Eight holding zip ties. One Eight Eight smirked, "Destro wants you alive remember. Plus if you die in transit it'll be slow and painful." They pulled his IV and oxygen mask. Next zip tied his hands behind his back while he screamed in pain. Bludd kept flinching and twitching from the pain. They worked their way down stairs into the garage. There they saw four HISS tanks. One Eight Eight got on the radio, "Overkill get in here, head for the garage I have a present, bring Asp."

Overkill looked at Asp, "He sounds way too happy. DeCainne is never this happy. Let's move." Overkill went running first for the house with Asp following on his heals. The Oktober Guard's tank continued it's assault. Asp left her flame thrower behind, it was too heavy to maneuver with. Her Mars industries battle rifle with have to do. As they ran for the garage the tank sighted and fired. Shot blew past them and hit the garage door blowing it to pieces. Two sets of laser blasts came from the smoking hanger. Both hit the tank blowing chunks of armor off as two HISS tanks slid out. One Eight Eight yelled over the comm, "DOUBLE TIME IT." Overkill ran to the closest HISS, just happen to be Vypra's. He hopped into the turret and continued the counter assault. One Eight Eight had blood tied up in the back he drove closer to Asp. She made her way up to the turrent and the two HISS tanks began to decimate the Russian tank. The tank couldn't keep up with the speed of the HISS's, especially two. One Eight Eight got on the comm, "One Eight Eight to Cobra high command. Mission complete, request air pick up and bombing run." He repeated the message twice more before a Tele-Viper answered, "Confirmation Alley Viper Commander on both requests. Destro has been watching your progress Night Ravens inbound. Make your way to the highway. High Command out!"

Vypra went head on against the tank, cannon to cannon. A maneuver she's used against G.I. Joe in the past. But this wasn't a HAVOK or ARMADILLO. The Oktober Guard stood their ground as chunks of armor blew off. They returned better then they got. The HISS took a devastating hit to the side. The HISS's armor and frame pieces blew everywhere. The force sent the Cobra tank on its side, it's wheels and tread destroyed. Overkill rolled from the turret and circled around the fallen HISS for cover. Vypra kicked out the cracked glass and circled around too. The Oktober Guard got distracted celebrating they didn't see One Eight Eight pull his HISS up close range and unloaded the cannons. They blew a hole in the back of the tank. Asp saw her chance and pulled a grenade from her belt. She grinned like the devil as she lobbed it in the tank. A flash of light and flames leaped from the tank to the air as the tank came to a stop. The dying screams slowly faded as Vypra and OverKill made their way to One Eight Eight's HISS and they mounted the sides and he drove off for the highway. They heard the Night Raven fly by then saw the devastation of the bombing run. The whole where house where the mob stored it collection of Cobra weapons and equipment just leveled.

They reached the freeway easy enough. The police seemed to be keeping their distance, most likely more Oktober Guard was in route. The Night Raven came in for a landing. Major Bludd was pushed from the HISS's cockpit and hit the ground hard. He rolled a few times unable to stop from his hands being tied behind his back. Overkill grabbed his arm and got the man to his feet and pushed him the rest of the way. The major was forcibly put in his seat and strapped in. Asp walked in without even looking back, though Vypra stopped at the ramp and looked over. She saw One Eight Eight looking out over St. Petersburg. She walked over, "What's the issue? The Strato-Viper is having a fit we aren't airborne already." One Eight Eight shook his head, "Let's keep it between us about my possible brainwashing." Vypra smiled under her Alley Viper helmet, "You've earned that Commander." She confirmed it with a full salute. He nudged her towards the Night Raven. They got of the Night Raven and took off.

In the middle of the flight it was redirected to Scotland. A quick refuel in the sky then smooth flying the rest of the way. The four took turns watching Bludd while the others slept. One Eight Eight didn't realize how tired he was. His adrenaline wore off and the pain set in. He touched his side and the bullet wound didn't hurt like it did before. He woke up to find Vypra asleep leaning against him. He fell back asleep quickly. They landed eventually in Scotland, Destro and Baroness where there to welcome them as they landed. Destro's Iron Grenadiers took Major Bludd in to custody. His vitals were low. Destro smiled, "I doubted, but even you can prove me wrong." One Eight Eight bowed slightly, "Thank you Lord Destro. If I can trouble you I need a place we can talk in private." The Scotsmen nodded. The others went off to clean up and debrief.

Destro led One Eight Eight to the upper battlements of the castle. Destro offered, "I hear you don't drink on mission. Will you refuse a drink now that the missions over?" One Eight Eight shook his head, "No, I'll welcome one." Destro had a good bottle of scotch brought up. After both had a glass in hand One Eight Eight started telling him about why he believes he has been under Commander's brainwave scanner. Destro listened and after the Alley Viper finished Destro looked sharply, "Cobra Commander is a world class buffoon. Better we kill him before he-" One Eight Eight went for his gun on a impulse but stopped himself before he pulled it from the holster. Destro nodded, "I believe you are right. You have been under some kind of mental programming. I've seen Baroness display the same responses. But the way you fight it, it had to be years ago. Storm Shadow fought it too like you do and beat it. Though he has had many years of mental training and mediation training you have not had. But speaking of Storm Shadow, since he left Cobra Commander relies heavily on Firefly. So this private war with Firefly is yours alone. Both of you have the Commander's favor. The Commander has warned every one to stay out of it. Mindbender is fixing Firefly's leg, I hear with a lot of metal. Good job he will be off his game till he learns to master his new knee cap."

One Eight Eight paced, "So back to the brain washing, if it went down years ago, that means as a Viper I was brain waved? After the Cobra civil war? Why would he do it to a low level Viper?"  
Destro shrugged, "If you don't mind I'm going to take a sample of your blood. Run some tests, I've been curious to why the Commander has such in interest in a Viper, you are good, but he wasn't interested long before any one knew you were good. Also the fact that you heal faster then normal is scientifically impossible. You also stood toe to toe with Firefly who on occasion has stood toe to toe with Snake Eyes. Not a feat to be taken lightly."  
One Eight Eight sipped his scotch then turned, "Done, can we keep this between us?"  
Destro nodded, "You have my word. Be careful with who you trust. The Commander has spies every where and is paranoid." One Eight Eight finished his drink and gave Destro his regards. He then left to find a shower and a hot meal.

A few hours later he joined the others in the cafeteria. Overkill, Asp and Vypra was already there. Overkill was in Cobra fatigues and a undershirt, he was attacking a steak like it threatened his life. Asp was dressed the same, leaning back with a slim cigarette lit. Her food was untouched. Vypra was wearing a clean pair of Alley Viper fatigues and a black shirt. One Eight Eight would have to get used to no ninja mask on her, he didn't mind at all. She smirked as he sat down, "So when do I get my number for the Alley Viper squad?" One Eight Eight laughed, "I'd have to contact high command. But it'll be safe to use Two Four One. It's not being used anymore." Vypra nodded and continued to prod, "Next mission?" One Eight Eight got a bit more solemn, "Prison break, two vipers. I'll need them both for echo squad's comeback tour. Got room for a couple more, we make a hell of a team." Overkill shook his head, "I'm out DeCainne, Commander's orders. But I owe you, I passed his test." Overkill raised his fist for a fist bump, One Eight Eight returned it, "Stay safe." Overkill just laughed and got up. He nodded to the other two and left to gather his gear. Asp stood, "I'm out too, I'd say it's been fun but I'd be lying. You are a walking suicide mission. Baroness has conscripted me and Munitia for a special job in Sweden." With a nod she left too leaving One Eight Eight and Vypra finishing lunch.

Vypra raised an eyebrow at One Eight Eight, he caught it and nodded, "From here we go to the Terrordome. We intel and to resupply." It was quiet as they finished eating. They packed what they had and boarded a cargo plane whose destination was the Terrordome. It was carrying a shipment to Cobra from Mars industries. One Eight Eight would have preferred the Night Raven again, much faster. No roam for complaints, it was a lift home. The flight was long, and besides them it was only the pilots on the plane. One Eight Eight kept quiet most of it, Vypra chatted about her childhood in Louisiana, talked about growing up around Madrigraw. The Army not letting her in due to a psyche evaluation, he just listened. It felt good to have the noise. The quiet is what kills him now. It gives him time to think about this brainwave scanner. In the civil war it wasn't even the Commander he saved. It was the imposter. He's never had a reason to question the Commander's favor. He just put it up to him being a good viper. Vypra stopped talking and waited until One Eight Eight figured it out. She knew what Bludd said to him through him off. He was always distant but now after his private meeting with Destro he just wasn't there at times. He blinked and looked over, he gave her a half smile that said sorry. She shook her head, "I got your back, if you need to spill, I'm here."  
"Just keep talking its helping, promise." They reached the Terrordome late the next morning. They exited the plane and headed to the Alley Viper barracks. They entered the echo squad's room. It had ten beds in bunk formation and ten lockers, two bathrooms with showers. One Eight Eight dropped his bag on his bunk. His gear was the only one left, the rest already cleaned out. He walked up to the picture board saw the old squad pictures. He took them down carefully, even the one of the original Two Four One. Put them in a empty box left on the desk, then he slid them under his bunk.

He motioned to Vypra, "Welcome home, pick any bunk." She walked over and threw her duffle on the bunk above his. She sat down on his, "So who are these two vipers we are breaking out of prison?" One Eight Eight sat down next to her, "One is the only other surviving member of the original echo squad. A Tele-Viper I talked into becoming a Alley Viper. He always backed my moves. The other is a Viper that made the right choice when it counted." She nodded, she remembered his Army roots. The two were allies he left behind. Now as an Alley Viper Commander he had the power to choose missions, and he was going to go after his allies left behind. He tapped her leg, "Get some rest, tomorrow we start conditioning. The once we are ready we start Alley Viper training. You did great off my basic formations but Alley Vipers greatest weapon is the unit. Most think we are just the urban specialists. We are for more, we are the most feared of all Vipers. We are the special forces of Cobra. If we are going to pull off this prison break we need to be better then the top. Last time I faced GI Joe I lost. That's not happening again." Vypra stood gave him the playful head butt, "You didn't have me last time." She unpacked her duffle and took her toilet bag to the bathroom. One Eight Eight killed the lights and climbed into bed. He didn't tell her they were meeting Big Boa for conditioning. If any one could take them to the next level it was him.

As he fell asleep his thoughts drifted back to high school swimming in a pool, then he was drowning in the water. As he opened his mouth to breathe it wasn't water, but a solution. It wasn't a pool but he was in but he was in a tank. He was having issues separating the images like they were stacked and overlapping in his mind. But through the glass tank he saw a blue hooded man. His eyes opened awake, the room dark. He could hear Vypra snoring lightly next to him, his clock read 0130 am. As the sweat dripped from his head, he was sure he saw Cobra Commander at sixteen but he didn't meet him till he was in his twenties. He laid back down staring into the darkness, he hated the quiet times. The quiet left him too much time to think.

 **One more chapter to finish this story, I need to edit it and it'll be up. Sorry again it's taking so long. I hope you're enjoying it. I have some ideas where to take it after the next chapter into the next story. But thanks for sticking with me this long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you for still riding with me on this trip, again i dont own GIJOE. just a huge fan.**

The alarm went off, it flashed 0500. One Eight Eight reached over to turn it off. He missed the first time but nailed it the second. He rolled over and realized he could hear the shower running. Vypra had woken up before him again. Her clothes were on the foot of his bunk again. He smiled to himself; things were finally going right for once in the last few years. She had taken to the Alley Vipers very quickly, considering the way she carried herself before in Cobra. He got up and dressed for training. He left before she got out. He headed down passed through cafeteria, stopping long enough to grab a pear and two granola bars. Ran pass some Cobra troopers they stopped and saluted. He gave a salute back and continued on. It's been three weeks since they returned to the Terrordome. The Russia operation had gotten out to the Cobra public now. Most of the Vipers and Troopers held him in the highest respect. He was quickly becoming one of the favorite commanders of the Vipers. There was always a Viper waiting to ask him for a transfer to Alley Viper. The Crimson Guards even respected him in their own way, but all normally had attitudes. Three Fred's had died during his rise to glory, no where near how many died during Cobra Commanders mission though, he kept reminding himself.

A few of the operatives had issues with him, but nothing they'd voice aloud. He and Scrap Iron always had a difference of opinion. Also he never took any mission from Mindbender or Knox. There was also Firefly who hated him. He ran through the halls to the training grounds. He ate the pear and one granola bar on the way. He reached the training ground to find Big Boa waiting. The Cobra trainer was always intimidating. So much more intimidating then the one who trained him back in the day as a Viper. Vypra showed up shortly, he tossed her the other granola bar. He looked around for the newest Viper to join their band was missing. Jakob Valdmir, family emigrated from Russia during the cold war. He joined Cobra after being thrown off the police force in Boston. He was a Swat sniper who enjoyed his job too much. His number was One Zero Zero. He came strolling in late as normal. All Big Boa did was point. They all knew.

After the six mile run, they stopped for a water break before they ran the obstacle course. They kept at it as their normal routine, run six miles then six times through the obstacle course. After that a 60 lb pack up and down a hill six times. The troopers called it the devils gambit. But before the three got to their packs, they saw Big Boa standing there. He shouted, "Any of you meat bags got the stuff to step up? One big fat week of no training if, and only if you can drop one of these Alley Vipers?" One Eight Eight smirked stepped into a triangle formation with his team each covering the others backs. At first the troopers were hesitant. Then Big Boa got louder, "If any of you can drop Captain Cobra there, that's right the Commander's favorite Alley Viper you'll get a promotion." That started it. The troopers began rushing the three. Vypra caught the first one with a kick to the side of the head, she spun quickly and caught the second with another kick. One Eight Eight caught a trooper trying to spear him. He brought a jumping knee to the face, blood sprayed everywhere. One Zero Zero was using his fists, ducking and weaving like a boxer. Every now and then a trooper would get a lucky shot in but the three stood strong. It took ten minutes to beat the troopers into submission. They were a broken mess on the floor. The Alley Vipers felt their victory. Busted lips and bloody knuckles One Eight Eight stood tall. He looked over at Big Boa and nodded. The trainer nodded back.

He nudged Vypra, "Come on, we're done with condition training. It's time to plan the mission." One Zero Zero clapped, "About time, I didn't give up Night Viper school to get my butt pounded daily." One Eight Eight held up a hand to quiet the younger viper. He shook his head, and motioned him to follow. They reached echo squad's barracks and One Eight Eight headed for the shower. One it was started he could hear the other two talking. The way the room was built the sound fed into the bathrooms.  
One Zero Zero in a half joke, "Captain Cobra now, what else are they going to call him?"  
Vypra shook her head, "Let it go Elsa, it doesn't bother him. He knows they whisper. He doesn't care."  
One Zero Zero gave her a sour look, "Ouch that stung. But why does he just take it? He can lay out any of them. I bet even Big Boa if he wanted. Look at him, he took more damage in the fight then us and yet it's like they didn't scratch him."  
Vypra glared for a minute, "Drop it, I mean it."  
One Zero Zero put his hands up, "Okay, I know how you too are. But I want you to know i got his back. He saved my life. It's why I gave up a life as a Night Viper. He came back for me in that mission. I'm now your team sniper. You gotta trust the sniper."  
Vypra nodded and stayed quiet, she heard the shower finish and saw One Eight Eight come out in a towel. She gave him a wink as she headed in. After she was in One Eight Eight was getting changed, "Don't take her defensiveness personal, she trusts you. You wouldn't be here if she didn't."  
One Zero Zero smiled, "So why are you different from the other officers in Cobra?"  
One Eight Eight stopped and thought, "I value cobra more. I value my vipers. Cobra is my family, it's all I got left." The younger viper sat down on the floor and thought on that. One Eight Eight finished changing and got dressed in his Alley Viper Commander fatigues. He strapped his belt with his hip holsters on. Then slide both 1911's in their homes. Vypra came out wrapped in a towel and One Zero Zero ran for the shower. The second shower has been broke for a week.  
Vypra sat on the bed, "You okay Noah? You're off more then normal."  
"Thanks" One Eight Eight laughed.  
Vypra pushed him, "You had to go there."  
One Eight Eight shrugged, "I feel a storm coming. Too much is going right and damn it I can feel the tide turning. Anna I've told you about my dreams. None of it makes sense."  
She started changing, "You're giving that witch Nok way too much credit, and Bludd too. Speaking of I haven't seen either lately, any ideas?"  
"Bludd is still a guest of Destro. I ran into Baroness last week, Destro is making him cough up his whole client list. Then if any are his he's going after them. Zarana, well as far as I can gather she ran back to her brothers and stayed. Most likely letting both Destro and Commander cool down before she comes out." One Eight Eight said softly, keeping their conversation between them.  
Vypra finished changing stood and kissed his lips, "That cow had her chance. Lucky me she chose wrong."  
One Eight Eight smiled for a second before regaining himself. No one outside the squad knew about the two. He has seen how the Commander had used Baroness against Destro. He wasn't going to let any one do that to them. They walked out heading for the control room. One Zero Zero had signed up for time at the gun range. They needed to see some Tele-Vipers about some intel. When they reached the control room it was a blur of Tele-Vipers. The comm channels going crazy with incoming. It appeared there was a operation going on.

Scrap Iron was shouting orders while the Tele-Vipers moved like ants during a rain storm. One Eight Eight found an open computer and sat down. He began looking up the US prison system database on incarcerated inmates. He found his two Vipers. They kept them in two separate prisons, if he hit one they'd beef up security at the other. One was in New York the other in Virginia. He ran a search on Cobra safe houses near prisons. He found one in Chicago. Now he needed a hacker to setup a transfer on both to Chicago on the same bus. He figured it shouldn't be too hard to pull this off in Chicago, especially in the rough part of town.  
He turned, "Hey Scrap Iron, I need one of your hackers" the Cobra heavy weapon specialist waved him off with a middle finger. Then a familiar male Australian accent spoke, "Poor DeCainne, all out of friends? See were your choices got you."  
"Zartan! Don't you have a some elderly man to go cripple or something." One Eight Eight shot back.  
"Well it seems our Alley Viper Commander does have fangs." Zartan said smiling.  
One Eight Eight stood, "YOU KNOW WHAT MERC?!"  
Zartan stepped forward, "ANYTIME!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" Scrap Iron shouted over both. They both looked at Scrap Iron.  
"A damn hacker Scrap Iron, give me a hacker." One Eight Eight pulled a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and stuffed it in Scrap Iron' hand.  
Scrap Iron just smiled and tapped a Tele-Viper on the shoulder, "You go help the Alley Viper Commander."  
The Tele-Viper looked odd, "but the mission."  
"Just go. Good to know somebody knows how to spin wheels around here." Scrap Iron said still smiling.  
Zartan got up to One Eight Eight's face, they exchanged words quietly. Then he stormed off. Vypra looked at One Eight Eight worried, all he did back was wink. Then he told the Tele-Viper want he wanted.

As they were leaving Vypra nudged him, "Spill about the freak." "Zartan was all show; he owes me a favor for not turning Zarana into Destro or Commander. It would have crippled what credibility the Dreadnok's have in Cobra is Zarana's little loyalty sway got out. Dreadnok's are still taking heat over that bio weapon incident. I came out smelling like a rose and they ended up getting dumped on." Vypra nodded and smiled now seeing the show for what it was. It explained why Noah got off the hook so easy. They reached the elevator and entered. One Eight Eight hit the top floor, then keyed in the six digit code it they key pad next to the floor buttons.  
Vypra looked weary, "You have our fearless leaders throne room pass code?"  
"I also have access to his private comm channel." One Eight Eight smirked.  
"Here's to Cobra's favorite boy scout. Hail Captain Cobra." Vypra joked. He blew her off. It took half a minute and the doors opened. The room was dark, walls painted black with a red tile floor. In the center of the room a large black Cobra emblem was tiled into the floor. On top of it in the center sits a throne, gold and black. A blue hooded man sat there fiddling with a sword. The hilt and handle was molded to be the neck and head of a hooded cobra. The man's eyes were focused on the monitors, "Operative DeCainne, I wondered how long it would be before you came to see me." The Commander stated. One Eight Eight bowed his head as did Vypra following One Eight Eight's lead. He kept his distance from the Commander's throne as always. He didn't know why.

One Eight Eight spoke calmly, "Commander, my report was filed and mission complete. I hadn't received a new mission so I set my squad to heal and train for secondary mission."  
Cobra Commander lightly laughs, "Yes a little birdie mentioned you were setting up a non sanctioned operation." One Eight Eight stood quiet waiting for the rebuke, but it never came.  
"I'll allow your OP, take what you need. I repay my debts DeCainne. But after I want echo squad at two hundred percent, no excuses. I have plans for the new echo squad." One Eight Eight nodded and thanked the Commander.  
As he left the Commander spoke again, "We shall let it slide you giving the Major to Destro instead of myself, what ever deal Destro made for you I assume it's the new equipment your team has. Also this private war between you and Firefly, I'd tell you to stop. But I highly doubt either of you will listen. So handle it away from Cobra, not during another mission." One Eight Eight bowed again as did Vypra, then they quickly left.

They hit the elevator and headed for the garage. The found a group of Vipers working away. One Eight Eight walked up, "Who do I talk to about acquiring some vehicles for a mission?"  
"Me!" A smaller Viper comes walking over. He's covered in grease, "What can I do for you Alley Viper Commander?"  
"I need two Ferrets, a Stinger, and an ASP hooked to its back. Also I need to catch a flight to our Chicago safe house with the equipment and three Alley Vipers." One Eight Eight said as he noticed Vypra get excited. Her eyes trained on a Stinger.  
"Understood you want me to throw in a few HISS Tanks while I'm at it. Just kidding Commander, I got you. Whose name goes on the authorization?" The Viper asked as he started gathering the paperwork.  
"Cobra Commander." One Eight Eight answered.  
"10-4 Commander, I have a cargo flight to Chicago tomorrow and one in three weeks." The Viper looked up, he knew the answer already.  
"I'll make sure my team is on tomorrow's flight." One Eight Eight nudged Vypra.  
She nodded, "yeah sure, tomorrow early got it."  
The Viper saluted, "See you at 5am for pre flight." One Eight Eight nodded and dragged Vypra out of the garage then headed back to the room to begin to pack. As they were packing One Zero Zero came walking in as saw them, "Oh baby we got green lighted. First mission boss man I won't let you down."  
"I know, go steal a Sniper Rifle and a helmet from the Night Vipers gear depot. You know how to operate an ASP right?" One Zero Zero stopped and looked at him oddly, then nodded yes before running to collect his gear.

"Why do we have the ASP? I get the Stinger and the Ferrets." Vypra questioned.  
"I'm counting on air support. My gut tells me we will have issues, if I was GI Joe and I wanted to go after me I'd watch Two Four Six." He answered. He felt her arms around his back.  
"Are you sure it's worth a fight to get these guys? I'd rather not end up with you in jail or dead." Vypra squeezed tight. He turned and squeezed her back.  
"It needs done. I can't let them rot. Me and Two Four Six go back to the civil war. We got history." He told her. He gave her their playful head butt then finished packing. She threw her gear in her bag and grabbed her sword. Her ninjitsu training made her even more dangerous in close quarters. And now that she had the Alley Viper formations down the team was near unstoppable in close quarter combat. One Zero Zero came running in with the gear and packed, "Not even caught." His Commander laughed. He motioned them to leave. He paused as he went to leave. He looked at the room and felt anxiety. He shook it off till they entered the hanger and found Destro waiting. The metal masked Scotsman was hard to read. He extended One Eight Eight a thumb drive, "After you're in the air on a private server." One Eight Eight nodded, he noticed Destro's voice gave away something. He just didn't know what. Destro quickly left after. They entered the plane, after a half hour long check list they took off. It was only a eight hour flight from the terrordome to a private airstrip outside Chicago. One Zero Zero cleaned his rifle and synced it to the Night Viper helmet. Next he synced the helmet to the ASP targeting computer as well to make it easier to operate. Vypra checked over the Stinger. Its missile launcher was loaded and had spare ammo and gas. She noticed One Eight Eight alone with a closed laptop and she waved him over and the both climbed in the stinger. After locking the doors he opened the laptop and put in the drive. Then he clicked auto play.

"There is no easy way to tell you this DeCainne. But I have run the tests and it makes sense in that crazy way you know it was his plan. Only he would try this, and Dr Venom helped. Your DNA is a close enough match for Serpentor that you could be his child. There is also another match in Cobra that your DNA markers say you are related. It seems you are a clone of Serpentor with Cobra Commander's DNA added to it." Pictures of bar graphs with the genetic markers fly through the screen. "You are an heir to Cobra in a sense. A Prince of Cobra to be precise. A pawn to Cobra Commander as well as a great threat, I am sorry to tell you that you were never born. That you were a creation in a lab. This explains why he keeps you close. I'm am again sorry for the damage this information will do. I regretted it the moment I had the answers. Destroy this drive. Keep your secret from all. Trust no one. You are Cobra's future. The future I would side with. But Commander can not know that you know."

He closed the laptop and sat quiet. He began to think back to his dreams, it made sense. Vypra looked at him blankly, unsure how to react. One Eight Eight finally looked her way and shrugged, still quiet. He finally shook his head, "Doesn't change a damn thing." He pulled the thumb drive out and smashed it.  
Vypra nodded with a smile and a bit of compassion in her eyes, "Not a thing. You are Noah DeCainne, my love and commander. Let's go pull off a prison break."  
One Eight Eight nodded, "Agreed." They both got out of the Stinger and finished the gear prep. One Eight Eight buried his emotions on the subject. All this did was cement Cobra was family. His Alley Viper squad was his family, which meant he needed to protect them no matter the cost. The Strato-viper came over the intercom, "TAKE YOUR SEATS LANDING!" He slide into his seat and strapped in. The landing was rough. It bounced hard on the landing gear. It took time to deploy the vehicles. Once deployed the covered the ASP with a canvas and tarps. The STINGER was safe enough to drive in the city after they took off the rocket system. They stashed it with the ASP. The FERRETS would be rough in the city. He hopped on one FERRET and One Zero Zero hopped on the other. Vypra drove the STINGER. They kept a formation on the road. They reached a parking garage and pulled in. One Eight Eight pulled out a map and traced the route the bus will use.

They set up the ASP up on the roof of the parking garage with tarps to make it look like a tarped trailer. One Zero Zero set up his sniper perch thirty yards away from it in the stair well. He placed remote claymores on the stairs below him on two flights to cover himself. The FERRET was one level below. Down the street two blocks the other FERRET was stashed as well as the STINGER. The re-armed the STINGER with it's missile system. After things were hid One Eight Eight took one last check around. He noticed a small group of gang bangers walking over to him. He raised his hand giving a signal to One Zero Zero in his sniper nest. The signal said 'Be ready'. He didn't need to look over, he heard Vypra cock the hammer on her SMG loudly. Looking would only give away her position. The hood rats must have seen the equipment. The alpha of the group steps ahead of the rest. He has an odd walk to him. He stopped shy of One Eight Eight, "So is the snake stepping on our turf now?"  
"You really think walking up to a heavily armed agent of Cobra and talking turf rights is the best way to secure a long life for yourself." One Eight Eight stared him down. His helmet' visor was up and all that could be seen was his eyes through his baklava.  
The younger man changed his tone, "You misunderstand my approach snake man. We are business men."  
"What the hell is this kid thinking?" Came across the comm from Vypra in a whisper.  
One Eight Eight nodded enough to close his visor in a motion; "Do you take payment in lead?"  
The kids backed up fast while the alpha stood his ground, "Whoa! Whoa! Snake man, again you misinterpret my meaning. We want to join Cobra. We want to better our lives." One Eight Eight tilted his head, "Fine, you survive today I'll vouch for you at HQ." The hood rats smiled and cheered slightly. They looked at One Eight Eight hungry for direction. He nodded towards the street, "A bus is coming this way it needs to stop right here." One Eight Eight walked over to the STINGER and opened the back hatch. He pulled two SMG'S out of it and closed it. He walked over and he handed them to the Alpha, "Make your shots count." The five nodded as they came up with their own plan on how to stop the bus. One Eight Eight walked over to a spot he selected. Over the comm he spoke softly, "The untrained fodder will lure the guards to a false sense. Possibly lure out reinforcements if they have them."

Thirty minutes later the bus came rolling down the street. Two of the hood rats stepped out with the SMG'S and fired off shots like madmen who couldn't aim. Both emptied the magazines way too fast. They found out quickly the bus was equipped with bullet proof glass. But they got lucky and some stray shots ricochet and clipped the tires. Both front tires blew out as the bus tired to stop and it slide uncontrollable to a stop hitting one of the gunman square along the way. Blood flew as far as the dead man's body. Eventually the bus stopped and the other hood rats came out. They opened fire on the bus. One Eight Eight just face palmed, they already saw the bus was bullet proof. A shot gun rang off as a prison guard slipped it out the window to fire off a shot. The hood rats were out of range but definitely decided a different approach. That's when one of them decided to escalate the fight and ran into the corner liqueur store and came out with mocktoff cocktails. Which in turn coated the outside of the bus with fire.  
"These clowns seen one too many movies." One Zero Zero said over the radio.  
"Shhh radio silence till we know if GI Joe is here!" One Eight Eight whispered. That's when a DRAGON FLY flew over once laying down some warning shots. Two jeeps came in following the GI JOE attack chopper, they pulled up from opposite directions and fired off more warning shots. The hoods saw the Joe's and immediately dropped their weapons and hands went up except the alpha, "FOR COBRA!" He shouted as he fired off shots at one of the jeeps. A sniper shot rang down hitting the guy in the shoulder. It spun the kid a full one eighty degrees as he went down. He gripped his shoulder screaming curses. One Eight Eight hoped One Zero Zero was looking for the Joe sniper. Three Joes excited one jeep and three excited the other. One group was Flint and Lady Jaye with a real tall built black man, bald head. The .50 cal he carried made One Eight Eight double take him, had to be Road Block. Flint rolled the injured kid over, "Stupid move kid. Where is the rest of the strike team?"

Sweat dripped down One Eight Eight's forehead into his baklava. He was too close to call it off, he broke radio silence, "One Zero Zero you see their sniper?"  
"Got him in my sights." One Zero Zero replied  
"Drop him and the chopper." One Eight Eight ordered. The bus driver and guards made their way off the bus. They stretched as Road Block zip tied the hood rats. The other jeep parked, it had two more Joe's in it. One was Steeler and the other was Breaker, they stayed in their jeep. Lady Jaye knelt down and examined the SMG'S the hood rats used. She whispered under her breath, "These are Alley Viper weapons..." Before she could shout a cannon fired from tall building striking the DRAGONFLY in the tail. It went on a crash course a few miles over. Flint ordered the other Jeep after the down chopper. The next shots fired on the Joe sniper's position. One Eight Eight came walking out "PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR WE PAINT THE TOWN RED!"  
Flint turned around, "NOT A CHANCE! Not to one Alley Viper!" Then Vypra pulled the tarp on the STINGER's missiles. The Joe's saw them. One Eight Eight continued, "Civilian neighborhood, think about the casualty rate. We are surrounded by low income housing with multiple families in each home, do the math. Some one must have thought I picked this route by accident."  
"That's whole lotta shame, to cast on your family name. This isn't done, don't think you've won." Road Block spoke while he set down his weapon.  
"Cut the chatter Block. What happens next?" Flint asked.  
Lady Jaye shook her head, "He kills us public execution style like that FBI agent. You are the same Alley Viper from that day, what killing her and Mercer get you a promotion?"  
One Eight Eight laughed, "Not today, if you resist there will be death. I left a man behind I came back for him, that's something you'd understand right. Hurry up Two Four One, get the STINGER ready to move, One Four SIx get off the damn bus." A prisoner begins to exit the bus, "DeCainne, my boy I knew you'd come. All them hating on you in prison, but I knew my boy was good for it. You always come back for yours." He walked over on a prosthetic leg. He gave One Eight Eight a huge hug. One Eight Eight handed him his SMG and drew a hand gun.  
"Grab the Joe's weapons, especially the Commander's shotgun and keep your head up. There's more Joe's around...wait...where's Five Five. Where is Viper Five FIve?"  
"He's not going to make it. He got shanked in prison yesterday. He's six feet below brotha." One Four SIx answered with eyes looking down, "You tried man." One Eight Eight hung his head for a moment and kicked the ground. Jaye and Flint looked at each other both shocked by the Alley Viper's actions. He walked over and helped up the alpha, "You passed. They failed." He helped the hood rat over to the STINGER. "Echo squad has an opening, two rules. You pull your weight and don't betray us, you follow those two rules and I won't ever leave you behind." The hood rat nodded. One Eight Eight opened the trunk as One Four Six dropped the Joe's weapons in and locked it. He looked over at Flint, "We will have a rematch one day with no snipers."  
"Looking forward to it snake, always look over your shoulder Viper." Flint snarled. Vypra took aim, her SMG was pushed as she fired narrowly missing Flint.  
"What the hell babe? I'd rather leave a corpse then look over my back." Vypra shouted.  
"Babe?" One Four Six questioned trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help it, "My boy found him some honey, about damn time, massive upgrade from the Nok."  
"We came to rescue our brothers. We got one. An execution will take too long and add unwanted heat. Still have to extract." He told her as he gave One Four Six a sour look. She nodded reluctantly as One Eight Eight passed the injured kid to One Four Six. He walked over near the Joe's. Rage filled Lady Jaye again, "I swear if you killed Lowlight or Wild Bill I'll kill you myself."  
One Eight Eight nodded, "You have my permission to try, but I gotta warn you. You got a lot of competition in Joe and Cobra alike." He turned and looked around, "One Zero Zero how's our exit looking?"

Silence for too long, One Eight Eight's pistol went up fast enough to startle the Joes, "We've been compromised!" he shouted. All he heard over the radio comm was a chilling voice, "One Zero Zero isn't home, care to leave a message?" A missile flew from the sniper post and hit the STINGER. Before the blast rocked One Eight Eight back he saw the fire engulf Vypra. As he hit the other side of the street he could see a number of red uniforms surround them. Crimson Guards with rifles pointed. As the Joes recovered they were put back on their knees. One Four Six and the hood rat were both alive but shook up bad.  
"What the hell is up with people blowing us up Noah?" One Four Six mouthed off before a kick to the ribs. One Eight Eight stood up to see a Crimson Guard Commander looking him helmet to helmet. His fist clenched, he spotted his pistol under the car. Before he could lash out he heard the large Joe spoke, "You snakes got a lot of hate, ya'll need to chill out for goodness sake."

The Crimson Guard Commander held up a small screen, on it was Cobra Commander. "Agent DeCainne, your services are being terminated, if you only left it alone. I could have made you great but you had to dig. Now I'll do what I should have done before. Scrap Iron, Black Out kill him and bring back the body. Kill all the witnesses." The screen went black; he knew Scrap Iron and Black Out was up in the sniper perch with a rocket launcher and his ASP. He could count on One Zero Zero being dead. His heart was torn with Vypra dead, and a Cobra kill order. He head butts the Crimson Guard helmet to helmet. Then pulled his second 1911 and using the Crimson Guard Commander as a shield he began to fire on the other Crimson Guards. Finally the one he was holding gained enough consciousness to fight back and found a hot gun barrel to his neck before a trigger cleared it. One Eight Eight threw the Crimson Guards rifle to the Joes. Road Block stood and hit a distracted guard while Jay grabbed the rifle and returned fire. Another missile hit the ground. Flint used his body to cover Jaye and took the blunt of the blast. She went turned to see his face smile at her before he died, her eyes went to rage as she stood and unloaded the rest of her magazine into the closest Crimson Guard. Then a sniper shot rang out and roadblock shouted, "Rocket man's dead, let give the rest these snakes some hot lead." Another sniper shot rang out and another Crimson guard went down. One Four Six dragged the hood rat out of fire before laying down suppressive fire. One Eight Eight dropped the dead body and reloaded. He saw Jaye's rifle click empty and called out while lobbing his 1911. She caught it and continued to return fire. One Eight Eight ran and slide under the car where his other 1911 was and came up with it. He killed to more Crimson Guards and injured another one. Jaye finished off the one he injured. Three more Crimson Guards came out of cover and laid down cover fire. One Eight Eight grabbed his shield and covered him and Lady Jaye.

She looked at him in shock and disgust, "this doesn't change a thing."  
"kill them, we can fight once we are sure we are going to live through this." He replied. She took his second pistol and fired both from behind the shield dropping all three guards. They saw a Cobra FANG chopper evacuate quickly. One Eight Eight looked hard, if Scrap Iron is dead that must be Black Out escaping. That sniper never had any real fight in him. One Eight Eight added him to his list. The other Joe jeep came blazing in lobbing shots from its mounted gun disabling the Crimson Guard personal transports. Now it had three Joes on it. One Eight Eight saw the tide turn. His ammo ran out and he saw the Crimson Guards running. He immediately checked on One Four Six and the kid. They both were alive. He heard a revolver cock behind him, "Now boy, why don't ya just put yer hands as high as a Texas sun." He shook his head and was going to turn and attack till Jaye shouted through tears, "Wild Bill let em go this once. I'm done fighting today." She held Flint's lifeless body tears down her face. Jaye motioned One Eight Eight to the dead female Alley Viper. One Eight Eight walked past Wild Bill to Vypra's body and took his helmet off and baklava. He saw the explosion charred and fused the armor to her. He kissed the hot helmet and stood leaving his helmet and baklava on the ground. He walked pass the Joe's to One Four Six and the kid, he turned to the kid. "Go with them, you'll live longer. Were we are going we wont be coming back from." He found one of the Crimson Guard comm units. He held it and clicked it, "Tell the Commander the Prince of Cobra is coming for what's his." He dropped the comm and began walking. Wild bill looked at road block, "The Prince of what...?" One Four Six ran to catch up, "So let's put some distance between us and the Joe's before they change their mind. So its Echo squad versus Cobra, I ain't mad at that." They began running till a figure stepped out of a alley, Zartan. "I have a car a block away and clothes. It's enough to get you into hiding and begin your revenge. We are even now." They disappeared with the Dreadnok in the shadows of the alley.

The end for now...

Epilogue

A hanger empty but for a woman crying over a flag draped on a wooden casket. Her mascara running down both sides of her face. Liqueur on her breath. The echo's of heels walking through the hanger towards her stirs her to look up. The crying woman looks up, "Scarlett, any luck?" Scarlett nodded, "Yes Storm Shadow found him. He was way off the radar. You're never going to believe where he's hiding. So what's the plan when you find him?"  
"I'm going to find him and we are going to kill Cobra Commander. Also we are going to target Scrap Iron and Black Out. Some how Scrap Iron survived Low Light's shot." Jaye answered through the tears, "Don't stop me."  
Scarlett shook her head, "If it was Snake Eyes, I'd be doing the same thing. Are you sure you don't want help? Storm Shadow has offered, it seems him and Snake Eyes have a beef with Scrap Iron."  
"No I need this by myself if they come I wont feel like I did it, just cover me here." Jaye replied.  
"So why the Alley Viper? I thought you hated him. Most Joes would shoot him on sight." Scarlett asked.  
"Because red, enemy of my enemy. And from what his files say he's the best at killing Cobras, plus we have something in common now. So where is he?"  
Scarlet smirked, "He's hiding in Springfield, right under Cobra's nose."

 **Well thats a wrap for now, i will be working on part 2 when i can. sorry it took so long to finish. i really hoped you enjoyed it. let me know what you liked, what you didn't. Thanks**  
 **-D Walk**


End file.
